


Blanc Noise

by MissEcchi



Series: Blanc Noise Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Blood, Canon Divergent, DJWifi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mariblanc, Marichat, Multichaptered, Mutual Pining, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, adrien just wants to see the girl he loves to be happy again, adrienete, be prepared for lots of mariblanc mah d00ds, deprecating throughts, ghost blanc au, ladrien, rest of the tags are yet to be added, s3 finale did not happen, takes place after Ladybug episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi
Summary: It first began with the feeling of being watched and the flicker of shadows.Then along came missing items being returned in the most odd places.Soon it was the glimpses of blue eyes in the darkness and a silhouette of white that haunted her.Marinette thought she saved him, that she saved her Chat Noir from the dystopian timeline.She was wrong...oh so wrong...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Blanc Noise Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881502
Comments: 68
Kudos: 250





	1. "Concealed again, I remembered the night I was seeing in another dream..."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wassup mah d00ds! I hope you're all doing well and everything! Anyways, on tumblr, I made a quick AU of 'What if Chat Blanc comes back but as a ghost?' and it got lots of positive attention hence I decided to start a full fledged story. After all, I am a fucking slut for Mariblanc~ Big thanks to my good friend @/gale-of-the-nomads for the title name (sometimes, he has a good idea or two despite the amount of terrible puns he spews lol). Nevertheless, enjoy!
> 
> P.S: The story takes place after the episode: Ladybug. Therefore, Maître Fu is still around, the love square is still going strong and Ladybug is not the guardian. Additionally, I've tweaked the timeline. The duo have now started their final year in collège in September (the events of Ladybug happened just before the summer holidays). Do I make myself clear? Good. Have fun!

_Song listened to whilst writing: **White Silence** \- **TK from Ling tosite sigure**_

* * *

~(x)~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  


"MmmMhmm! That smells amazing! What have brought this time, My Lady?" The feline hero leapt to his feet, faux ears and tails wiggling with delight and pupils dilating with elation. Ladybug laughed softly at her endearing partner, sitting down on their favourite beam of the Eiffel Tower and beckoning the boy to come closer, wiggling the Tupperware in her hand teasingly. Chat Noir didn't hesitate to scurry towards her, plopping down on the spot opposite the heroine as she placed the container in his greedy hands.

If he wasn't such a gentleman, he would have immediately tore off the lid and scarfed the delectable goodies down his throat like the alley cat his Lady proclaimed him to be.

"Guess." Ladybug humoured him. "And before you ask, the clue is that it's a savoury dish this time. Don't shake it up too much." She playfully took it away from him and then placed it on the spot between them, grinning as Chat's face scrunched up into a thinking expression.

Lips pursed, eyes narrowed and arms folded. 

Absolutely _adorable_.

"Hm...it can't be steamed garlic prawns. You brought that yesterday." Noir mused. "And it doesn't smell like duck pancakes either." He added, scrutinising the mystery within the container.

"You mean the Běijīng kǎoyā? Not after that horrible heartburn it gave you last week." Ladybug cheekily flicked his forehead, earning an annoyed grunt from him.

"Geez no need to flex on the Chinese, _Mlle. I don't know a lick of Mandarin._ " He tried to swat away Ladybug's hands when she attempted to poke him for making fun of her, chuckling at her mock angry face. "Okay okay! I'll behave- the heartburn was worth it by the way~ I started to crave for more days after, hahaha-"

"I know SOME Mandarin, stupid!"

"Insults and crude words do not count, My Lady."

"Just guess the food in the Tupperware already or else I won't share!" Her threat froze the black cat comically. Chat quickly blabbered out apologies, clearing his throat and then eyed the container again. The sound of his stomach rumbling broke the silence, embarrassing the hero whilst his partner barely kept in her snickers. 

"Vermicelli rolls?"

"Nope."

"Kung-Pao chicken?"

"Nah."

"...wontons?"

"You're getting closer,"

"Agh...okay from when I shook it, it sounded quite hard and crispy so..." He carefully shook the container once more, ears pressed against the cool surface as he tried his best to identify the treasures. Finally, an idea struck him, evident in the way his faux ears and tail shot upwards. "Aha! Spring rolls! It's spring rolls, isn't it?" His face looked like one who won the lottery and Ladybug couldn't help but coo internally. 

He was such a _dork_.

"That's right, Chaton. Now, if you _guess_ the correct _fillings_ , I'll let you have _some_." Ladybug added nonchalantly, eating up the way Chat spluttered and the frazzled gestures he made, eyes begging to let him have the treats already.

"Oh come on! You're not _that_ cruel, Bug." He pouted but didn't attempt to snatch away the container. He directed his beady glare at his Lady, arms folded. "...La-aaaaady-bu-uuuuug..." He whined.

"Just kidding~ Here, _Bon appétit ,_ " Ladybug didn't waste time, tearing off the lid and beckoning Chat to take some of the spring rolls. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of the delicious looking treats.  
  
The pastry was golden and crisp, the size of each roll were consistent and big enough to finish in three bites and the enticing, spicy scent made the feline salivate. 

_And_ , they were still piping hot.

_Hell yeah, Bon appétit indeed!_

Without hesitation, Chat took a bite, unaware of Ladybug's anticipating look. 

.

"Holy shit...I'm in heaven..." The teen blurted out, eyeing his spring roll with a tearful look, as if it was too beautiful for him to eat. He shoved the whole pastry in his mouth, moaning in delight without a shame whilst his Lady's tinkling giggles was like music to his ears.

What a way to spend the last evening of summer before school.

A beautiful summer night, a beautiful lady and amazing food! _'Yes, this cat is content for life,'_ He purred to himself, smiling at his partner as she offered him another roll. 

"Thank _dieu_ you enjoyed it. I wasn't too sure if you were going to be keen on the secret ingredient I mixed in with the vegetables." Ladybug twirled her roll, cheeks ever so slightly flushed with happiness.

"Is it that exotic spicy scent that I've been smelling this whole time?"

"Yes. Maman's friend who's from the south-east gave her these homegrown naga-chillies. They're really, _really_ hot on their own but without the seeds, they're bearable to me and make the vegetable filling taste so good." She bit into her roll as if to emphasise her point. She was blind to the way Chat Noir watched her with a pleasant, fulfilled smile.

The warmth that pulsed in his stomach provoked his heart to skip a few beats or so- a standard reaction that the love of his life always gave him. 

_'I wish you would be mine forever...'_ His unsaid words were left floating in the back of his head as he nibbled on his food. 

The duo spent the rest of the night laughing, joking, exchanging bizarre stories without giving away their civilian lives and before they knew it, it was midnight. 

"Uh-oh...I'm turning into a pumpkin! Save me!" Chat Noir wailed dramatically, curling up into a ball and leaning against Ladybug. Her hearty laughter grew in volume, the girl clutching her stomach as she gasped for a breath only for Chat to join her with his contagious laugh.

Soon, they calmed down.

With the calm came the thoughts.

The crescent of the moon shone like a beacon. The temperature of the summer air started to cool and the beautiful city lights below shone like diamonds.   
  
The two were hesitant to leave, wanting to prolong their last summer night. The older of two wanted to spend as much time as he wanted with the girl he loved. 

The younger on the other hand?

She wanted to keep him happy and close. 

After all,

_She would rather die than fail her partner again and let him be akumatised._

Little did she know how potent her sadness was. The atmosphere turned tense in a flip of a switch, sending shivers down Chat's spine and he was quick to glance at his now, forlorn looking Lady. As if they didn't just have a laughing fit and a mini picnic. 

It was that damn empty, distant looking face again.

The boy under the mask absolutely _despised_ it.

He would do _anything_ to get rid of it.

"You know I'm always here for you, Bug." He placed his hands on her forearms, beckoning her to look at him. Ladybug refused to meet eye contact so he tilted her chin up with a finger, delivering a soft, sad grimace. "It's been months now and yet you wouldn't tell me what happened. Did you think acting more sweet around me would distract me from your tears?" 

The girl hadn't noticed her eyes were watering till her _Chaton_ pointed it out and wiped away a stray tear. She knew he was much more smarter and perceptive than most would give him credit for yet she couldn't help but pray that he would leave her be.

_'He's always been too good for you. You know it. I know it. So why don't you just hurry up and throw the earrings away so that someone else who's actually worthy of utilising the power can properly look after him?'_

"I told you, nothing happened. Just silly, civilian stuff." Ladybug tried to shrug him off, quickly wiping her eyes and trying her best to not sniffle. "Let's just go home-"

" **When will you stop lying to me?** " The boy hissed out, tail lashing against the beams in anger and feline ears pressed against his dishevelled locks. His acidic green eyes pierced through Ladybug's being. A deadly scowl that would surely cause the blood in Le Papillon's body to freeze and petrify him.

Ladybug tried her best to not show how he surprised her, keeping a poker face and swallowed quietly. However, with the way his hands were clasped around her wrists, she feared he could feel her rapid pulse. Why was it always _her_ that caused his rare anger to rise on an occasion or two?

It was simply not fair.

How righteous his anger was towards her.

A sudden gust of wind swept through their hair, ending the summer season and introduced the newly born autumn with a howl. It felt like ice seeping through their suits. Yet, the polka dotted heroine didn't dare move a muscle, observing her partner with a cool, neutral expression. Chat Noir hated it.

He absolutely _hated it_.

It was one of the few faces she made when she was forced to keep a secret away from him even if it took a toll on her body and mind.

He felt _disgustingly useless_. 

"I'm fine, Chat Noir." Ladybug wiggled her hands to free them of his grip, bringing them to her chest as she glanced towards the city below. "Can we please not do this tonight? _Please_? I want it to end on a good note." Her wish was met with a defeated sigh from her partner, not flinching for even a split second when his tail whipped against a stray beam.

An echo of his anger prior.

Just as it was quick to come, it was quick to leave, _thankfully_.

"I'm not giving up on you," His resolute tone induced a quiet gasp from Ladybug, the girl herself cut her gaze towards him with parted lips. "But for tonight, I'll let you be." He didn't smile but...he didn't frown either.

Reaching for her hands one last time, Chat Noir brought them to his lips. His bold, fiery greens never left her soft, steady blues whilst his lips brushed against her knuckles in a traditional kiss. Taking advantage of her lack of hesitation, he kissed the backs of her hands too and then brought them to his chest so that she could feel his fierce, beating heart. 

It began to lash against his chest when a light _rouge_ tinted her cheeks.

"I'm always here for you, _always_. No matter what, you can count on _me_ to protect _you_." Then, with a determined nod, he launched forward and pecked her head before letting go of her swiftly and vaulting away with an impeccable speed.

Ladybug remained frozen in her position, cheeks flaming until his figure became smaller and smaller in the distance. By the time she could no longer see him, she sunk to her knees, grasping her chest as her throbbing heart felt like it was going to burst out and explode. Millions of emotions ran through her body, fighting against each other as the memory of him kissing her head replayed over and over again.

Like the sweetest of poison. 

Addicting but _deadly_.

Despite the warm, fluttering butterflies, despite the smooth, softness of his lips, despite the comforting, protective touch of his, Ladybug couldn't help but have the memories of the _other timeline_ flare in her mind like a warning sign. An unwanted threat that has never failed to wreck her mind.

Biting her lips, she tried to keep her tears at bay, body shaking and pushing against the sobs that threatened to spill out. She was so tempted to run back to him and tell him everything. 

To care for him like the way he deserves. 

To love him like the way he _needs_.

Yet the haunting, crazed ice blue eyes of the past invaded the temporary soaring feelings like a virus, eating away all the positivism and hope she tried her upmost best to maintain. 

_'You have no right to be happy...'_

An ugly gloom hooded her eyes, killing all her emotions as she staggered back up to her feet, using a beam nearby for support. The harsh wind clawed through her hair, ridding her trademark ponytails of their ribbons and blowing them away to the other side of Paris. Ladybug simply didn't have the energy to get them back, using muscle memory to swing herself back home.

Her ribbons long forgotten.

It was a cold, bleak September now.

~(x)~

It was quiet.

_Too quiet._

Standing up from her crouch after detransforming on her balcony, Marinette immediately spun around and glared at her surroundings whilst Tikki hovered close. 

Not a single sound was heard.

Not even the _wind_.

Suddenly, Marinette's heart began to pick up pace as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. The only thing she could hear was her heartbeat as she felt something _weird_.

Her entire neighbourhood was asleep, evident in the lights out and the pitch black environment. The only source of light in her vision were the few lamp posts on the streets as well as around the park. 

Yet, she couldn't ignore the feeling of being _watched_. Not wanting to show fear at a possible stalker, Marinette took large strides till she was at the edge of her balcony, clutching the railings and scanned the scene with more scrutiny. 

One of the lamp posts merely flickered as moths buzzed around it.

The trees simply swayed along with the inaudible breeze.

The streets and roads remained empty.

Not a single soul out.

Marinette exhaled softly, eyes never stopping its study of her surroundings. She took a step back, tension leaving her body bit by bit, leaving an aching throb in her chest. The adrenaline that fuelled her veins vaporised.

"I don't think there's anyone around, Marinette." Tikki whispered, clutching the girl's loose strands as she also watched for anything suspicious. "Can we go back inside? I'm cold." 

"...okay." Marinette glared at the scene from her peripheral vision once more, almost _swearing_ that she saw movement under one of the lamps only to brush it off as paranoia and made her way back to the trapdoor. Since she wasn't paying attention, the teen bumped into her table, almost tripping over her feet but thankfully caught herself.

"Eek! Are you okay?" The little Goddess freaked out, flying in front of her charge and scanning her from head to toe for any injuries. She was waved off with a tired smile.

"Don't worry, it's probably just a little...bruise...?" A slither of red caught Marinette's attention from the corner of her eye only for her to gawk. 

There, on the railing of her balcony was...

... _One of her ribbons_.

Inhaling sharply and leaping towards the railings, clutching her treasured ribbon, Marinette spied around the neighbourhood desperately like a hawk. Tikki's presence on her shoulders did nothing to alleviate her stress as sweat from palpitation grew on her palms. Her mouth on the other hand ran dry and she refused to blink.

She didn't dare to tremble.

She was _Ladybug_.

Nothing should _scare_ her.

...with her partner's possible akumatisation aside that is.

Regardless, Marinette fixated her stare at the specific lamp post. The area where she brushed off momentarily. The light flickered back and forth whilst moths carried on fluttering around it without a care in the world.

She watched.

And watched.

_And watched._

.

Still _nothing_.

Without looking away, knuckles white from her grip on the ribbon and her free hand cradling her beloved kwami, Marinette walked backwards, gingerly going down her trapdoor and quickly closed it till it was locked shut.

.

The silence haunted her all night.

~(x)~

" _Ma-ri-nette!!!_ " Instantly, said girl was glomped by her best friend in a hug that would surely asphyxiate a commoner. Thankfully, Marinette was not only Ladybug in disguise but also trained vigorously in many of the martial arts by her dear maman. 

"Alya! I missed you! How was Morocco with Nino and his family?" Marinette leaned against Alya as the taller of the teens hooked their elbows together, leading them inside the school. 

"Girllllll I have so many scoops to share, so many deets-"

"The million texts and selfies you sent me daily weren't just it?"

"They barely scratched the surface! But anyways, it was _amazing_! I couldn't believe my parents were willing to let me go even when Nora threw a fit haha! I got to relax so much, spent quality time with Nino and his extended family, took so many pictures and tried so many different food. Ah~ Best. Summer. _Ever_."

"Oh the food...I can't believe you shamelessly ate all of that without sharing it with me," The raven-haired girl teased, pushing her hip against Alya's who pushed back without a beat.

"You wouldn't be moping if you came along, Mari. Remember the tagine you tried at the local restaurant nearby and you thought that was divine? Lemme tell you, it is _nothing_ compared to the authentic, fresh tagine made by Nino's _tante_. One taste and I was in heaven. Absolute heaven."

"Alya you're making me jealous, I get it, I get it." Marinette playfully scoffed but then her energy soon wore off and fatigue took over her body. 

Alya was quick to catch the tired girl as soon as she began to sway, perfect brows sculpted in worry as she eyed her best friend. 

"Marinette...girl...you do _not_ look okay. I'm telling you this 'cos I love you. Go back home and sleep." The brunette brushed Marinette's fringe gently, noting the tired, dark rings under her eyes and the unhealthy paleness of her skin. It was as if Marinette avoided the sun all her life.

"I don't wanna..." The stubborn girl whined but didn't fight back when Alya led her to a nearby bench, sitting them both down. "I've been missing you all too much and couldn't wait to see you all again," She admitted, earning a coo from the curvy girl and another hug. Alya's sun-kissed honey skin was a stark contrast against Marinette's pale, porcelain skin.

"Alright then but I'll be keeping an eye on you, girl. I can see the effort you put into your cute bun and soft make up. How you do your eyeliner freehand without a guide will always baffle me~" 

Just as Marinette was about to retort back, the duo were engulfed by a surprise hug from the back. Neither fought back as the familiar laughter and soft, masculine brown arms were registered.

"Babe! And dudette! My best girls!" Nino popped his head forward, in between the girls and squished their cheeks against his. " _Heyyyy_ ~" He waggled his eyebrows stupidly, his shit eating grin widening when his girlfriend burst out laughing and Marinette following with a quiet giggle.

"Nino, g'morning," Alya quickly pecked his lips. To further his dramatics, Nino pretended to swoon and flopped backwards between the girls with a dopey smile. 

"Finally, a good _lundi_ morning," Nino sighed with exaggeration, his girl still trying her best to stifle her laughter whilst Marinette fondly rolled her eyes at him. "I can now brave through these useless lessons and deal with _M. D'Argencourt's_ bullshit rambles during registration. Oh how amazing the power of lo-oooove truly is!" 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that we won't have _Mme. Bustier_ this year. Was about to say that I was gonna miss her but not gonna lie, she lost all my respect when you got expelled." Alya huffed, pulling Marinette against her like a worried mother hen. "To think that I almost had to spend my last year here without my precious Marinette~" 

"But Babe! What about me?"

"You wish you were as precious as sweetcheeks over here." Alya blew a raspberry at her boyfriend, cheeky grin widening at his dramatics. Marinette on the other hand simply smiled, savouring every moment. The fact that there was a possibility that she would have had to attend a different _collège_ for her final year without her friends made her quiver and she didn't falter in snuggling closer to her best friend.

She's been through so much this year.

Surely she deserved some sort of happiness.

Even if she failed her partner at one point...

Right?

_'No. You do not deserve anything but pain and suffering you selfish, self-righteous brat. Because of you, how long did your beloved partner go through that hell? How many nights did he spend wide awake after destroying the world? Face it, you don't deserve him or your friends or any sort of love-'_ The dark, twisted, ugly thoughts and whispers that preyed upon her mind was quick to diminish at the sound of pure sunshine.

"You guys! Hey!" Marinette didn't get a chance to look up fully as she and the rest of the small group was tackled by their loving blonde friend in a comfy, sweet hug. 

Her heart malfunctioned on the spot as all she could smell was the fresh, crisp autumn air that lingered in his soft hair and coat. Her mind rebooted over and over again at the feel of his strong, sturdy arm wrapped around her. Her lips quaked at the feel of _his_ brushing against her cheek despite the gleeful smile he wore.

"A-A-Adrien?" The model pulled back slightly to face the stammering girl, lips quirking into a silly but sweet smile. Not thinking twice, he pressed his forehead against Marinette's tenderly, their fringes intermingling with each other and their cool breaths hitting each other's lips. Adrien's eyes sparkled like emeralds and the aspiring designer couldn't help but be mesmerised.

"Missed me~?" His nose was touching hers now and his pearly whites gleamed mischievously. Poor Marinette couldn't help but blink, blush already blooming in her cheeks.

Dammit. 

They may have gotten much, _much_ closer yet there were still times that the boy rendered her speechless! What's with the green eyed blonde boys in her life and making her heart a complete wreck?!

"B-Bro...can't breathe...I don't wanna die!" Nino's muffled pleas shattered the moment and Adrien immediately broke the hug, snickering at the way Nino gasped for air and clutched a deadpanned Alya. Though, he took a seat besides Marinette and kept an arm around her waist, leaning against her as they watched the couple bicker and banter. 

"Enjoyed your holidays, Adrien?" Marinette began, playing with the fraying threads of her purse and peeked at him below her lashes. Adrien hummed, sitting up and then directed his gorgeous greens at her.

_'Be still, my heart.'_ Marinette couldn't help but beg.

"It was alright. Didn't leave Paris though and had too many photo-shoots. What about you? Didn't you get to go to Shanghai for a week?" Adrien's question almost went unheard as Mari couldn't help but be hyper-aware of the warmth of his hand on her waist. The way his finger casually tapped against it. The innocent smile he had on his lips.

This boy was going to be the _death_ of her.

_'But you don't deserve him. You don't deserve either of them. Be lucky that they even acknowledge your filthy existence.'_ The eerie whispers clawed through her brain, her body begging to run away and cry. Yet, she forced her fingers to move away from her purse and pull on the seams of her navy pea-coat, smile never faltering.

"Yes, I did. I really enjoyed it there. I wish I got to stay for lo-longer..." She trailed off, swallowing down any babbles or word soup as Adrien squeezed her waist as a gesture of comfort. 

He was being really sweet today...

"I don't blame ya- all the pictures you posted online looked so cool. The skyline at night, the food, heck even your relatives! If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought that cousin of yours was your brother."

"You wouldn't be the first to mistaken us as siblings," She giggled. "When we were younger and they came over to Paris to visit, some people used get mixed up between me and him. It didn't help that I had my hair really short at the time and wore nothing but blue and red."

"That would have been really cute to see. Hmm, it also makes sense with how easily you accepted that Félix and I were just cousins instead of that weird conspiracy theory that Kim concocted up."

"Oh I wouldn't say I accepted it _too easily_. You and your cousin are like mirrors of each other. It's insane! I thought for a minute that you had an evil twin." Marinette winked merrily, her giggles simply grew while Adrien rolled his eyes at her. 

"Come on. Not you too." His fake pout didn't last long and he quietly chortled alongside her.

Just a smile from his _Princesse_ was enough to brighten up his day despite the small fight he had with Ladybug eight hours prior. Yes, Ladybug was the love of his life. Yes, he would go to the moon and back for her.

However, he would be an absolute _idiot_ and horrifically _obtuse_ to deny that his feelings for Marinette weren't as strong. With rare wisdom from his lazy kwami, Adrien learned that having feelings for more than one person was not only natural but also healthy in a way. It showed that he wasn't forever stuck on one person and it eased the pain of his Lady's rejection to his advances. Ladybug and Marinette were his best friends first and foremost and he wouldn't dare to sabotage his precious friendships.

It didn't mean he couldn't wish for Ladybug to fall for him one day.

Same for Marinette.

He's still a silly teen; he could keep dreaming and fantasising! 

Till then, he was going to go with the flow and see what the future entailed. As far as he was concerned, his future was leaning more towards Marinette and frankly, he did not mind one bit. 

Abruptly, the morning bell rang, indicating that it was time for the students to head to class for registration. Grunts and groans were heard from the swarm of students in the courtyard, Kim's distinct _"It's time for hell, bitches!"_ being one of the more prominent voices in the crowd along with Alix's curses. 

"Thank fuck Mari-bee was the class president last year and made sure that we got our class to be the same for this year. I'd have eaten my own hands if I had to deal with that one annoying kid obsessed with magic again." Nino shot a friendly punch against Marinette's shoulder and then wrapped an arm around Alya's waist as she led them to their new classroom. 

"Did he just indirectly mention that he'd rather have _Chloé_ and _Lila_ over Jean as his classmate?" Marinette huffed with endearment, taking the hand that Adrien offered to help her up. The sudden rush to her head caused her to wobble on the spot. Luckily, Adrien steadied her without a word, hands clasping her forearms. "S-Sorry..."

She attempted to step away but the boy's grip on her tightened, halting her. Marinette glanced back at Adrien with confusion, cocking her head to the side slightly and lips pursed.

"...you're not feeling well, aren't you?" A nail in the coffin. Adrien scanned her body from head to foot, frown growing deeper. "You can barely stand."

"I'm fine. I just...couldn't get any sleep. I was nervous for the first day of school and also didn't want to oversleep." Marinette answered quickly, looking away from him. 

She didn't expect his finger to hook under her chin, forcing eye contact. For the first time, Adrien glared at her. 

_Glared_.

He leaned in closer, bending down so that he could reach her height.

"Are you _lying?_ " 

Neither of them budged. 

The mutterings and chatter from the students that were around grew fainter and fainter until all that was heard was the classroom doors slamming shut and the echos of the teachers doing the register. 

Marinette wanted to quickly deny the allegation. She wanted to push him aside and run to class. She wanted to forget how she momentarily confused Adrien with her partner. Though, even the Ladybug could run out of luck.

"Adrien," She began. "We're going to be late." Her stoic, cool expression showed that she wasn't going to budge, pissing off her friend completely.

The model tsked with irritation, quick to grab her hand whilst using his other one to adjust the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He moodily led her to their class, refusing to utter another word.

For a split second, the defiance and stubbornness in Marinette's eyes were a hundred percent identical to Ladybug's. He almost blurted out his treasured nickname for her. The annoyance of said stubbornness and refusal to accept his help grew stronger instead, causing him to try and forget about it and brood later on. 

What's with his treasured girls and their stupid reluctance to let him help!?

.

He wasn't aware of the horror that was plastered on Marinette's face.

The girl refused to tear her eyes away from the main door behind them as a lone, torn up, dirty ribbon flayed in the entrance. A familiar ribbon that was most definitely not there ten seconds ago.

When _M. Haprèle_ closed the door, Marinette could have sworn...

...that there was a pair of blue eyes watching her _right back_.

.

.

.

~(x)~


	2. "However much I'm loved by you, I only have one heart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why...why do you always do this? Why do you always prevent everyone from trying to help you? You're literally falling apart!" He shook her shoulders, eyes furious but intent in wanting to help the girl he loves, if only she'd let him. "You barely smile, you barely laugh, hell, you don't even act our age these days! Everyone says you've matured...everyone says you've grown up...but all I see is the person that I care so much for...a person I treasure so much...no longer happy!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback on the first chapter~! I just couldn't wait to write the next and kept on building up scenarios in my head. So many ideas, so little time and almost zero motivation these days lol. Why can't stories just write itself on its own? U_U Enjoy~

_Song listened to whilst writing - 心做し - Chouchou-P (蝶々P, papiyon) - cover by Luz_

* * *

.

.

.

~(x)~

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_'This feeling...it's familiar...' When her thoughts were finally registered in her hazy mind, Marinette's eyes flickered open, revealing empty, sky blues. At first, all she could see was the shade of melancholy, a deep, harsh blue that only caused her to sink lower and lower. The girl then realised that she was yet to take a breath, her heart aching like it was made of lead and her lungs clawing beneath her rib cage for at least a second of precious oxygen._

_Yet, she didn't even flinch. Didn't even twitch an eye._

_Didn't even bother in parting her lips._

_A sense of finality and doom was all that she could feel and she didn't even fight against it. Not a single bone of retaliation. Her body kept on sinking and her darker than black tendrils were fanned and floating around her in the same manner of her motionless limbs. As if all the time in the world has stopped._

_'Ah. I must be dead.' She mused nonchalantly. She didn't even care._

_She sank lower._

_And lower._

_And._

_Lower._

_Soon, the shadowy, sombre darkness below consumed her body and her entire being churned with excruciating pain as sharp knives of blistering cold pierced her from head to toe. Her mouth parted as a gasp escaped her, only forcing the sickly salty water to force entry and light fire down her throat and nose, choking her._

_'It burns...' She whimpered in her mind. 'IT BURNS!!!' Tears pooled out of her eyes, intermingling with the deadly monster of water, tasting just as brutally cold as the ice that tore her entire body to shreds and rippled agony through her dying bloodstream. 'I'M BURNING!!!' Her chest was clogged with emotion heavier than the water that infiltrated her system, squeezing the ever loving god out of her lungs and heart and she couldn't help but wheeze._

_However, she merely submerged even further, her body like a marionette's with the strings cut. Burdensome, useless and never to be needed or wanted again..._

_Suddenly, just as the blue above faded into black, her peripheral vision caught twin movements of crimson red, shooting away from her side and towards the sky. Marinette's eyes widened just as her vision deteriorated._

_'Those are my ribbons...' The smooth, silky material resembled streaks of blood as they became absorbed in the darkness._

_Exhaustion consumed her core and as her eyes fluttered closed, she glimpsed a figure in the remaining blues above._

_A boy decked in white with eyes as azure as misery..._

_'You...you're...YOU'RE-'  
_

~(x)~ 

With a quiet but sharp inhale, Marinette's body shook awake, eyes quick to open immediately and scan her surroundings as the remnants of the dream dissipated into nothing but emptiness, the tired girl mentally cursing as her mind tried to claw it back to her. Alas, luck wasn't on her side for the millionth time and all that she could recall was absolutely _nothing_.

Zero. Nada. _Rien_.

The umpteenth dream to escape without a trace and leave her groaning in frustration, wondering why they bothered her so much. She felt cold sweat dribble down her forehead and skin beneath her clothes, making her sniff uncomfortably. Finally, she decided to leave her thoughts behind and gazed at her surroundings.

So far, she was in the local park, leaning against her favourite tree as the soft, lush grass tickled her legs below with their mildew. As she racked her mind further, she remembered that she joined Alya, Nino and Adrien to the park to eat their food during lunch break. The bespectacled duo must have noticed the tension between her and Adrien so that must be why they opted to go to one of their favourite places in order to ease it up, despite the snippy weather.

"Ah. I must have fallen asleep..." Marinette mumbled to herself, looking for her best friend and Nino. She paused as she spotted them chatting with André the notorious ice cream man. Probably wanted some desserts and found him nearby. However, her eyes narrowed as she looked around again, this time with more rigour and desperation.

Where's Adrien?

Where's that ridiculously good looking little devil-

Abruptly, a low groan was heard from _beneath_ her nose.

Familiar, gentle arms that were wrapped around her waist tightened its hold as the heat on her lap shifted. Marinette felt her heart stutter and freeze, her infamous blush taking over her cheeks as she peered below, finally registering the blonde that was fast asleep on her lap. This time, her heart leapt to her throat and a soft whine left her lips only for her to swiftly muffle her mouth with her hands, pretty much stopping her from breathing in general. 

Adrien Agreste was sleeping on her lap.

Adrien _fucking_ Agreste was sleeping on her _fucking_ lap.

_'Holyshitholyshit- What do I do!? If I move or make a noise, he'll wake up and he's already kinda mad at me and if he sees that he's been sleeping on me, he'd be even more mad! Mon dieu! Aidez-moi!!!'_ The French-Chinese spiralled, shaking her head like an idiot and tugged on the scarf that was wrapped around her neck by reflex. The heat that the boy emitted was like a pleasant, burning, addicting sensation and it did nothing to alleviate her hummingbird heart and bewildered mind. 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, the crisp autumn air cleared her thoughts and chest, soothing Marinette. She repeated the action a few more times, sakura still highlighting the apple of her cheeks and soft lips, gracious sapphires now gazing at the dozing teen lovingly. Mari used the little free time she had to properly observe Adrien, fingers delicately brushing through his golden locks gently. 

She couldn't help but smile.

He looked quite peaceful for once. 

His usually strong shielded guard was taken down, making him seem much more vulnerable and raw compared to when he was awake. Even compared to when he's by Nino's side despite being best friends. Marinette couldn't help but question: did he trust her enough to keep himself open in her presence, allowing himself to _relax_ and sleep by her _touch_? Or, was this one of _Alya's_ silly schemes in trying to push them both _together?_

Adrien's arms simply tightened around her coat, fingers clutching the soft fabric and face nuzzling into her stomach till all she could see was his hair. His coat which was used as a makeshift blanket, shifted, exposing the cool air to the back of his neck. Marinette was quick to pull the coat back over him, shushing quietly when he began to stir.

She really _hoped_ it was the former. That _he_ decided to come to _her_ for comfort.

If so, her heart could be warmed and the butterflies in her stomach could flutter as wildly as they _desired_.

_'Don't get ahead of yourself. After you caused him to be moody all morning because of your inability to hide your weak state, you think he would even want to touch you? Let alone sleep on you? Stupid girl.'_ The ugly, horrid voice reared its nasty head again, darkening Marinette's spirits, giving her no choice but to helplessly agree. _'That's right. Know your place you worthless **bitch**. Especially since you know for definite that pursuing him will ultimately cause the akumatisation of your partner in the future.' _

Her heart turned to lead again.

Her face devoid of any emotions, exhaling softly. Who was she trying to fool? Her first and foremost priority should be looking after her Chat Noir and her family and friends without a beat. Not entertain girlish fantasies selfishly as if she was simply an ordinary teen with the luxury of an ordinary life.

Not after all the pain _she_ caused...

_And certainly not after what she saw this morning._

Her eyes turned into an icy glare as she watched the murky sky, recalling when she saw her torn up ribbon at the school's entrance and two glowing orbs of what looked like blue eyes at the time. She wasn't a hundred percent sure of whether or not she really saw the latter but a hushed warning from Tikki to keep her guard up kept her from brushing anything away as nothing. 

So far, she didn't feel like she was being watched but her body refused to relax. 

She could not afford to fail the people she loves once more-

"Mmm...Ma... _Marinette?_ " 

The air was knocked out of her lungs and her blood froze colder than the coldest of days in the Himalayas. Marinette tensed, taking a moment to compose herself and reluctantly made eye contact with her beau. 

_'Don't do or say anything stupid, Cheng!'_

Meanwhile, Adrien couldn't help but _feel_ like he was _still_ dreaming. The dreary clouds in the sky parted, allowing the sun to shine through and bask its beams behind Marinette's head, making her seem ethereal and almost _Goddess like_. The stray strands of hair from her bun and fringe dangled smoothly as her head was bent down to meet his gaze. Her plump, rose tinted, kissable lips were parted in a sweet _'o'_ and her heavenly blues were like priceless gems.

He couldn't stop himself from reaching out towards her face with one hand, still weighted with sleep, skimming his fingertips against her fringe. Like it had a mind of its own, his hand gingerly cupped her cheek, thumb shyly brushing the tip of her cold nose and then rested on her warm, soft lips.

_'Un ange...mon ange...'_ He purred to himself, still delirious with sleep and not fully aware of the situation yet. The girl remained frozen, his thumb dragging her bottom lip down as he unconsciously lifted himself up by his elbow, bringing his face towards hers closer and _closer_.

He could feel her warm breath hitting his cool lips, making them ache for her touch-

"Adrien???" 

All of a sudden, his haze disappeared, a biting breeze ripped through their hair, causing the boy to instinctively cover the girl's body with his own as the unpleasant cold seeped into his skin. It was like the equivalent of someone dumping a bucket of iced water over his head and the cat inside him hissed at the vile sensation.

Finally, when the breeze died down, Adrien loosened his hold on Marinette, allowing her to reach for his coat and wrap it around his body like a cloak. 

What a _wonderful_ wake up call.

"So, this isn't a dream, huh?" The now pouting teen muttered out loud, his blonde hair a fluffy mess and he used a spare hand to try and pat it down, grimacing at the knots within his tresses. An onlooker would have pointed out that he resembled a silly kitten who got its claws stuck and tangled up by a yarn of wool. 

His companion _certainly_ thought so at the very least.

"No, it isn't a dream," Adrien stiffened at Marinette's answer, his cheeks now matching her flushed pair. He inaudibly watched as she averted eye contact, brushing her fingers through her silky fringe to untangle them. His own hands twitched, longing to trap and interweave them within her raven locks.

_Maybe tug them towards him..._

Though, embarrassment settled in to the pits of his stomach as he _realised_ what exactly he _attempted_ to do as soon as he woke, the ghost of her breath against his lips still a vivid memory. Judging by her more than usual shy nature, she wasn't oblivious to it. Adrien bit his lip, praying that she wouldn't carry on being aloof with him. It stung after their little disagreement in the morning, it would _destroy_ him after his sleepy attempt in making a move.

_Especially since he's yet to confess his feelings._

"But anyways, glad to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty," She poked his chest playfully, her smile still timid but _real_. She wasn't mad at him all! His heart skipped a beat and the weight on his shoulders faded away like magic.

_'Thank the Gods more dependant than Plagg!'_ He sighed in relief, responding back with a crooked grin. He poked back on her shoulder, smile simply widening as the tension dissolved.

"Sorry for sleeping on you. One second I saw you doze off and the next, I probably conked out by your side. I move a lot in my sleep so that's why..." He sheepishly trailed off, scratching the back of his head apprehensively. His blush only brightened at the sound of her quiet giggles. Quiet but _pretty_.

"Don't be. I'm used to it whenever Alya comes over for a sleepover. She'd either kick me off the bed in her sleep or use me as a body pillow. Sometimes both." She leaned back against the bark, Adrien following her and taking a spot by her side. "I don't mind being used as a pillow if you ever need to get some rest," Marinette offered with a wink, butterflies tickling her abdomen as the boy hummed with appreciation.

Their shoulders brushed, sending intimate heat through both of their bodies, creating a tension that was so much more different but also so much more _familiar_. For a split second, the duo's thoughts reached out to their partner in crime. The taller of the teen thinking about his _Lady_ whilst the shorter thinking about her _Minou_. The blonde shook his head, pushing those thoughts back as he focused back on _Marinette_ , presenting a softer smile this time.

"Is that so? You better not regret it~" He playfully slumped against her, cheeky smiles and glittering eyes as her giggles grew louder, her slender fingers gripping her scarf. Adrien regarded her with much love, melting at the sight of her rosy cheeks and goofy smile. 

It's been a while since he's last heard her _laugh_ like that...

_'I really did miss her laugh...'_

Just as he was about to make another joke or utter a pun that would definitely have her seething with that adorable annoyance, he spotted something _odd_ in her hair. His pupils constricted and suddenly his eyes darkened, deviating the jolly mood with a sharpness that had even snapped Marinette out of her temporary bubble of joy. It was like a consciousness of needles skimming down their skins, the boy feeling threatened by it more than the girl.

"Adrien? What's wrong? Is there something in my hair?" Just as Marinette naturally reached up to her head with one hand, Adrien was hasty in catching her wrist with one of his, the other reaching for the object of his _hostility_. "...Adrien?" 

Agreste didn't answer her, lips tightening as he finally grasped the object, tenderly weaving it out of Marinette's hair, quick to apologise a few times when she winced until finally, he pulled it out.

His eyes _burned_ at the _thing_.

Her eyes _swelled_ at the _article_.

The luscious, pure, white rose remained still in the blonde's grasps, its appearance as innocent as any other ordinary flower but its origins as mysterious as danger, causing alarms to ring for both of the teens and red flags to wave frantically. 

"H-How...when? I-I don't understand-" Marinette clutched the area on her head where the rose was tugged out, head spinning to multiple directions, wondering who on earth put the flower in her hair. She didn't sense a presence, let alone feel a thing! Her heart began to ricochet in her chest, her eyes wild from her desperation in finding anyone suspicious. She couldn't even feel Tikki's attempt in trying to soothe her, the little kwami hidden in the inside of her coat pocket for warmth. 

That slithering, horrid feeling of being _stalked_ flared up her sixth sense, panic overtaking her body as one thing in particular became clear in her mind. 

_'Protect him! Protect Adrien! Get out of here! GET OUT AND PROTECT HIM!'_

"Shit!" His hiss of pain brought her back to reality only for her mouth to run dry in horror and her blood to scream in her veins. Adrien dropped the rose, cradling his finger as blood oozed out of the injury. 

A prick from the rose's thorns...?

_'I didn't see any thorns when he pulled it out of my hair...no...there were **definitely** no thorns when he pulled it out.' _Alarmed, Marinette kicked the rose away and brought his finger towards her, eyeing it in horror much to Adrien's confusion, her body shaking and begging to run away and hide. 

"Hey, hey. Marinette, I'm okay. It's just a prick." He tried to calm her down, noting her deer in the headlights expression, resting his hand on her waist as if to keep her steady. However, she fiercely shook her head, her grip on his hand like iron, her surroundings nothing but a blur to her.

"No! It's not okay! What if that rose was poisoned!? What if it's some bizarre akuma trying to kill you!? We need to get it cleaned up immediately! Come!" She didn't give him a chance to protest, lifting him to his feet as if he was made of paper and darting towards her home with him at tow, her hand never leaving his. She was blind to the passer-buyers and the dog-walkers. She was blind to Alya and Nino as they called for them, wondering what caused the spontaneous sprint. 

_She was blind to the white rose crumbling into ashes in the place where she kicked it, the acute, frosty breeze blowing it away until nothing remained..._

~(x)~

"I'm fine, Marinette. Please, _calm down._ " Finally, after letting the girl disinfect his small cut and apply many Asian herbal ointments before bandaging the finger up in a headstrong manner, Adrien's pleas eventually got to her. Dupain-Cheng's head snapped up to meet his gaze after tightening the bandage, comprehending her surroundings as the last fifteen minutes or so was just a blur in her head. 

Her rapid heartbeat began to slow down as she recognised that they were currently in the family bathroom of her humble abode. The tasteful rose and off white walls gave her comfort and the soft gold light from the bulb above melted away the ice in her blood. The sight of Adrien sitting on the edge of the bathtub, smiling his trademark syrupy smile and eyes as radiant as emeralds, induced Marinette's heart to skip a few beats, the traitorous organ cooing at how domestic the moment was.

_'How...how do you keep making me fall in love with you over and over again?'_ She furrowed her brows, fingers still lingering on his hand, savouring the feel of his skin and touch before letting go. The light strawberry complexion never leaving her cheeks and the tips of her ear. 

She wished that Tikki was by her side, feeling naked in her simple but stylish cerise blouse and high-waisted black pleated skirt. The cool draft from the open window behind her raised goosebumps on her skin despite the black tights yet the beaming gaze from Adrien made her feel like a soaring flame.   
_  
'I don't deserve you...'_

Marinette didn't get a chance to take a step back, her hands captured by his in a bat of an eye. She pursed her lips questionably, cocking her head as Adrien stumbled over his words much to her _amazement_.

He never ceased to surprise Marinette, introducing more sides and pieces of himself to her without a beat. His currently timid demeanour reminded her of her Chat Noir, during a time when she launched a surprise hug at him and rendered him _speechless_ for almost an hour during patrol. However, the treasured memory was mercilessly slashed by the ghost of _Chat Blanc's_ heartbroken face, stilling her heart anew. 

_'Right now it's Adrien in front of me. ADRIEN. I have to look after him and make sure he's happy and okay first then I'll wallow about...that...later.'_

"Marinette," The model cleared his throat, squeezing her hand for good measures. His tanned skin resonating beautifully with the raspberry tinge on his high cheekbones, awing the girl in how beautiful he looked right now under the glow of the rich light. "I... _thank you_ , really. You didn't have to do this," He rubbed his thumb on her fingers, beckoning her to sit next to him.

With how cute and nervous he looked, _how could she possibly refuse?_

"Of course I had to. You got hurt in front of me and I couldn't just sit around and do nothing about it." She sat by him, ignoring the warmth of his thighs touching hers in the cramped but cosy space. She eyed his bandaged finger forlornly, blind to Adrien's heated scrutiny. He has more than picked up that there was more to her words than she let out but after prodding her in the morning and getting her upset, he didn't want to risk doing so again. 

"But still, being by my side would have been enough and letting the school nurse treat my injury. Yet, you took the time and effort to do it yourself. You made sure to make it as painless as possible. _No one_ has ever done this for me, _ever_." This time, the admiration laced in his voice enticed Marinette to face him, her cheeks reddening whilst he smiled at her with a tenderness that would _rival_ her own _partner's_. 

She never thought that _that_ would _ever_ be a possibility. 

"B-But..." She wet her lips restlessly, sky blues glancing away for a split second and then bore into him again. "What about when you were younger? Surely someone must have..." She faltered, not too sure whether to breach the unspoken territory regarding his distant, robot like _Père_ and tragically absent _Maman_.

"From as long as I can remember, _Père and_ _Maman_ would always try and keep me contained in one place or another so that I didn't hurt myself. And the rare times I did get hurt, they would get the maids to patch me up. The maids were never too interested in making conversation with me, trying to get the job done as quickly as possible...heh," Adrien was the one looking away now, smile empty and eyes losing their shine at the memories of his lacklustre childhood.

Despite Adrien's huge love and yearning for his mother, the more Marinette heard about the stories of his past, the more apprehensive she was about Emelie. The woman may have been doting on Adrien and showered him with love but at the same time, she was responsible for his quiet, lonely childhood and perhaps neglect when she handed him over to the maids or assistants regularly when she went to work. 

_'He deserves so much better, he deserves so much more love...why is fate always so cruel to the kindest people I know?'_ Marinette kept her worried, sympathetic eyes on him, giving his fingers a comforting press this time round with her own. The touch snapped Adrien out of his thoughts, the boy immediately quirking his lips up to ensure that she didn't worry about him further. He opened his mouth, attempting to show that he was fine but Marinette beat him to it.

"I'll always be here," She nodded. "Whether it's to treat your injuries, to cheer you on for your extra-curricular matches or even to lend you an ear when you need someone to listen to you. _Always_." She brought their entwined hands to her chest, determination to keep the boy she loves happy evident in her eyes. 

_An unspoken promise binding them both together._

Adrien found himself gaping with astonishment, his heart literally melting from the indescribable euphoria and exhilaration that flooded his entire being, leading unshed tears to glisten in his eyes. He wanted to grab her face right there right now, pull her into a breathtaking kiss and finally, _finally_ know what it's like to feel and taste Marinette Dupain-Cheng's lips against his.

_Finally have a kiss he'll remember._

  
Instead, common sense and reality stopped him from doing so, allowing him to envelope Marinette into his arms with a strong, heartfelt embrace. The feel of her throat moving as she gasped against his shoulder had Adrien hold on tighter, burying his face into the crook of her neck, the tightness of the bandage around his finger keeping him rooted. 

"...Adrien?" Marinette tentatively returned the hug, trying her best to keep her hands steady as she rested them around his torso, one hand slipping through his blonde strands and grazing her nails against his scalp as a means to comfort him. 

"You're always looking after everyone...looking after _me_..." His voice was nothing but a husky whisper, a warm breeze in her ear. He slowly pulled his head away from her shoulder yet his arms remained circled around her, his grip strong but comforting. Then, tenderly, with eyes glinting with bitter-sweetness and compassion, Adrien settled his forehead on Marinette's, lips twisted into a pained grimace. The ebony haired teen could barely keep her eyes on his, the tensity from the park hurtling back like a meteor and all she could do was pray that her heart wouldn't smash through her chest.

_"Yet, you don't let us do the same...not even me."_

Agonising pain from the fear of losing her partner to the corrupted darkness of the butterfly and the fear of the potential dangers that could befall on Adrien evoked her skin to blanch on the spot, eyes to constrict wildly whilst his emerald crescents never left its prey. She instinctively bit her bottom lip, plastering her gaze to the side only to pale further when she noticed her reflection staring back in the mirror.

Marinette couldn't bear to see her sleep deprived, ghostly looking self engulfed in the arms of the love of her life, especially with the unearned fondness and affection on his expression that she wasn't deserving of. She instantly closed her eyes, cheeks red with not only embarrassment but also fury towards herself.

_'That's right- how fucking **dare** you try to enjoy this? You're an unworthy glutton. An undeserving snake. A selfish, cruel wench!'_ The angry voice in her head blared, mauling her heart apart without an ounce of sympathy. It took everything in her body to not break down and cry, to not spill everything to him.

However, her fate was abominable and cruel, the knowledge of identities and the miraculouses and the future slamming into her at full force caused her to just stay deathly still and quiet.

_Oh so still and quiet._

"Marinette...look at me, please." Adrien pleaded, nudging his nose with hers, his desperate breath like a forbidden fruit countering her lips. His voice cracked with emotion as he held onto her tighter, fringes intermingling with one another and chests pressed against the other. Their hearts pounded in sync, the boy using his free hand to graze his thumb against Marinette's brow, grief evident in his aura and actions. "You're hurting, you've been hurting for a long time and I just can't stand there watching you _burn_." The way he threw her words back at her from earlier on caused her eyes to snap open, teeth clenched in a bitter grimace.

"I'm okay Adrien, I'm fine. This isn't about me...it shouldn't be about me. You're the one who's hurt, not me! We should be focused on keeping an eye on the cut just in case that dodgy rose really is poisonous!" She rasped but couldn't stop the stutter her heart let out at the sight of his incredulous glare.

"Why...why do you always do this? Why do you always prevent everyone from trying to help you? You're literally falling apart!" He shook her shoulders, eyes furious but intent in wanting to help the girl he loves, _if only she'd let him_. "You barely smile, you barely laugh, hell, you don't even act our age these days! Everyone says you've matured...everyone says you've grown up...but all I see is the person that I care so much for...a person I treasure so much...no longer happy!" 

It was mere willpower that prevented the dams to explode for Adrien, his vision blurry with tears but he kept them in, brows crinkled with anguish and his thumb stroking the apple of her cheeks. Her eyes shone with tears too, a brewing dilemma evident in the blue orbs he's grown to cherish and love.

_But was also scarily, strikingly similar to his partner in red..._

"I'm...I..." Marinette started, her weighted emotions suffocating her, rendering her speechless and she internally prayed that Adrien would drop the subject and move on, even if it's by some sort of miracle-

**SLAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The sounds of the bathroom door and window clobbered shut sent a whiplash towards the teens, the duo switching to a seriousness and alertness that mirrored their magical counterparts, gripping each other with herculean strength. 

.

Neither of them _dared_ to take a breath.

.

Adrien kept his eyes glued to the window whilst Marinette kept hers to the door, the trepidation and unease skimming through their bones as the gut reactions from the incident at the park ploughed back at full force. The way they held onto each other so tightly was guaranteed to leave marks on their skins.

Bright, predator like greens _glowered_.

Wild, stormy blues _pierced_.

  
.

This time, the sound of the school bell ringing in the distance was heard, breaking Adrien and Marinette out of their fight or flight mode, still eyeing the objects warily.

The model was the first to break the silence.

"Do you...do you think that was the wind?" He licked his lips nervously, his injured, left hand trembling and quick to latch onto Marinette's right hand, his eyes never leaving the window. His heart roared in his ears, blood loudly rushing through his veins as the urge to flee was high. 

But, he wouldn't dare to leave without _her_.

"Adrien, in order to open the door, you have to push it from the outside and pull from inside to close it. Same with the window. There's no draft on this floor and the breeze was only coming from the window. I can understand the door being slammed shut by a sudden gust of wind... _but not the window_..." Her answer only went quieter and quieter, until her last few words were barely whispers. The boy squeezed her hand, able to feel her rapid pulse which only heightened his. " _...and there was no sudden wind either..._ "

"S-Such phenomena can be explained with science..."

"Then how does science explain how a rose _magically_ appeared on my head, me not feeling a single thing?"

"It could probably be a distasteful prank by Alya and Nino when we weren't paying attention-"

"The rose didn't have thorns in it when you took it out but suddenly appeared a few seconds later, hurting you!"

"...are...are you sure? Marinette, I don't like this-" _And neither did she._

Wordlessly, she kept a tight clutch on his hand, minding his injured finger and practically ripped the door open, speed-walking out of the apartment with the model gleefully following, slamming the entrance door shut as they left.

.  
  
The silence in the apartment grew loud and looming. 

Slowly but steadily, the window in the bathroom opened, revealing absolutely...

_...Nothing._

. 

~(x)~

  
Rain poured down Paris like a waterfall, as if to make up for the lack of showers during the intense, global-warming induced heatwaves during summer. Students from _le collège_ tiredly trickled out of the building, groaning about the amount of homework that were assigned to them or mocking the teachers they absolutely despised or even the current weather which the forecast has failed to mention today.

Lila Rossi bellowed a haughty goodbye to Alya, attempting to gather the girl up in her arms for a hug only for the bespectacled teen to step away stiffly, lips strained tight. Of course, the Italian made a mopey scene over it, her _'friends'_ from the other classes directing a nasty glare at the reporter who didn't even flinch at the stares.

"I...I thought you were busy over the holidays and that's why you didn't try to text me...but you just don't want to be my friend anymore, do you Alya?" Lila sniffed, clutching her designer umbrella closer as if to look like a wounded lamb. Yet, Alya didn't even twitch a muscle.

"Need I remind you that you got my best friend _expelled?_ " 

"But that's not my fault! I have this disorder that-"

"Yes! A disorder that you never told _anyone_ about and almost _ruined_ my best friend's life! I don't know how schools work in Italy, but over here? In France? If you have even one _tiny blight_ on your records, thousands of universities won't even look at your CV and portfolios! You know how important fashion and designing is to Marinette. You know it's her dream to keep learning and experience the world! But you almost ruined it all in one day! And you, you ALL, yes, you people!" She pointed to the growing crowd. "Marinette has helped so many of you, never asking for anything in return! She's always been kind, quirky and lovable! Yet I see some of you give her the most disgusting looks when you think she's not looking."

She slammed her umbrella on the floor, not caring that it was trampled over students who were hurrying home and avoiding the commotion, her curls instantly soaked by the rain. The crowd she pointed to held shameful expressions, some looking away from Alya whilst Lila kept up her kicked puppy act, dry and regal under her umbrella.

"She deserves so much better than this..." Her teeth were gritted and her hazel eyes was like a forest fire, fists curling. Just as she was about to give hell to the crowd, a familiar hand rested on her shoulder, calming her down immediately. Alya whipped her head to the side, watching as Marinette stepped in, slipping her hand away from the shoulder and guarding her arm in front of her best friend.

_As if to protect her._

"Careful there, akumas, remember?" Cheng hissed quietly, putting out the fire and pacifying Césaire. Her icy blues sent shivers down everyone's spine, even Lila found herself feeling a cold sweat-drop trickle down her forehead from the mere intensity of her eyes, knuckles whitening on the handle of her umbrella. 

It was as if Marinette was the strict teacher and they were the misbehaving students.

"Go home. There's nothing to see here. There are more important things out there than petty school drama," She commanded, eyes never leaving the olive eyed peer who would have snarled back had Alya not been watching her with a triumphant but menacing scowl. 

"I literally just found out that someone I cherished and trusted, _hates_ me. How is that petty school drama?" Rossi enforced the crowd to pity her, her acting skills so good that one would think that she was about to burst into tears on the spot. However, Marinette wasn't having any of it, especially with how preoccupied she was with the bizarre incidents that have been piling up lately, mentally drained by everything.

"You broke the trust of that someone." She retorted coldly, the rain only got heavier and more of the crowd started to disappear, not finding the argument worth a cold. "Of course she won't want anything to do with you afterwards. I don't care if you don't see or understand my viewpoints on what's petty and what's not. _I really don't give a damn_. Just get lost and leave Alya alone." 

The Italian opened her mouth, enraged, ready to yell but was pulled back by her possies, guiding the seething teen away from Mari and Alya. The duo kept their eyes peeled on the brunette's back until she was no more than a tiny figure in the distance. The remaining members of the crowd, unnamed faces from various years, hurried off, far too intimidated by the French-Chinese's ambience and the wrath of her fiery best friend. 

"Alya, you didn't have to do this you know," Exhaustion and tiredness was laced in Marinette's voice but the subtle smile that rested on her lips was real, earning a broader smile from her companion. "I don't want any trouble or problems arising for you because of the bad blood between me and Lila."

"No amount of troubles and problems will stop me from standing by your side, girl," The ombre-haired teen gave the petite girl's forearms a reassuring squeeze. "I know you told me that the best way to handle Lila was to avoid her and mind my own business, but dammit, it just pisses me off how she can happily trot around the school like she owns the place as if she's some innocent fairy. As if she hasn't caused so much shit for you and our class! Fucking hell!" 

"Mmhm, I understand that Als. But, I'd rather not see you get akumatised again. Or get into some serious trouble that can affect your future." Marinette tapped one of Alya's hands disapprovingly, her knowing raised brow gaining a sheepish smile from the latter.

"Oh come on...I really wasn't gonna punch her," 

"Alya, I had to step in because I saw the way your fist was itching to strike."

"...I wasn't gonna punch her _too hard_ at least," 

Rolling her eyes fondly, Marinette pulled the taller girl into a hug, lips curled up into a goofy smile. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Alya as her best friend, practically the big sister she's always wanted, as someone she could talk to about anything and everything- _save for the topics related to her alter-ego of course._

Plus, it took Alya no time after the suspension incident to figure out that all the saccharine, honeyed promises and silver laced boasts from the fake fox were all _lies_.

Even if it took her longer to realise than Marinette would have liked. Regardless, she knew _now_. Maybe still in the dark of the numerous times Lila has threatened Marinette and willingly worked with an akuma to take down Ladybug _but_ she knew enough to stay away from the dangerous girl.

It took Dupain-Cheng quite a while to hold Alya back from going absolutely feral on Lila when she found out, convincing the taller teen to leave her be, back then. To let Lila's deception become her own downfall and only take action _if necessary_.

"I'm glad you didn't punch her. You would have been suspended and I'd have died within a week in school without you." Marinette playfully punched Alya's shoulder, both of them perking up at the sounds of their two very loved boys making their way to them from the building behind. Alya didn't get to do as much as blink as she was tackled by an enthusiastic Nino, his endearing nickname for her ( _'Ba-aaaaaabe!')_ causing the aspiring designer to watch the scene with fondness.

"What was all the commotion we heard on the way here?" Adrien asked, almost making her jump, dipping under Marinette's umbrella and helping her hold it to his height with one hand.

_'Behave, my heart.'_ She swore.

"Just _you-know-who_ causing a scene cos Alya doesn't want her clinging on her arm like the leech she is," Marinette huffed, pursing her lips with sourness. It looked like the cost of _Chloé Bourgeois_ calming down her tantrums and terror by a smidge was the increase of Lila's fabrication and drama stirring. 

_A pain in her ass in all honesty._

"Oh? So she's aware that the leech is a liar too?"  
  
"Yep."

"No wonder Nino was just as iffy when he saw her, hahah!" 

"And it's not just him thankfully. The rest of our class are keeping a closer eye on her. Plus, with everyone worried about finals, work and what _lycée_ to choose, no one is giving her the attention that she's dying for." The raven haired girl took a sigh of relief, still drained from all the excitement in the morning. She shot an appreciative smile to Adrien when he squeezed her hand. "I guess taking the high road isn't too bad. I'd have already combusted into smoke if I focused on trying to expose Lila every single time. It's better to direct my energy on things worth my time."

The blonde scoffed, smile self-deprecating now. He stared into the distance, barely acknowledging Nino and Alya splashing puddle water at each other, screeching with joy.

"That advice was _bullshit_ and _you know it._ " His usual soft emeralds turned acidic and raw, hand tightening over hers as the sound of rain battered the pavement and steps. "Am I right to assume that you haven't told Alya about the time you were _threatened_ and almost got _akumatised_ over it?" 

_Ah._

The memory of the few weeks after saving her Chat Noir from _that timeline_ that resurfaced to Mari's memories marked the catalyst to her and Adrien becoming closer, blurring the line between friendship and _something more_ , despite her attempts in trying to distance herself from him emotionally.

_'That's right, that day you couldn't even pretend that you weren't such a weak girl. That day when you broke down in front of him when he was looking for you after the dumb Lila brat pushed you over the edge. And you couldn't even stop your big mouth from running. Absolutely pathetic.'_ Marinette's smile was a simple shadow of the real deal, ignoring Adrien's worrisome peep.

She was getting real sick of the ugly, horrendous, pessimistic side of herself and the fact that no matter what she did, she always worried the boy with the heart of gold.

_Both boys with heart more golden than the sun itself._

"That's right," She answered nonchalantly, keeping her eyes on her friends up ahead. "And am I right to assume that _you_ haven't told Nino about the time you made a deal with the devil herself, pretty much _selling yourself_ in order to get me back into school?" The sharp intake of breath that Adrien took was more than an indication of her answer, her dissatisfaction with his methods hitting a nerve.

_He definitely didn't tell Nino, just as she didn't tell Alya._

_They really were two peas in a pod._

"I...I feel like we've argued too many times already, Marinette. It's a new school year, a new season, _let's start over._ " He finally faced her, his fiery greens resembling her partner clad in black _far too much_ for her liking. 

The duo didn't say anything afterwards, attempting to figure each other out as they kept up the eye contact. Her eyes resembled the storm they were currently under, a sudden flash of lightning from above highlighted every speckle and ring of her mysterious orbs.

The sound of thunder roared through the clouds and the downfall of the rain was practically buckets of water pooling down from the skies. Adrien registered the familiarity of the scene and the umbrella he was currently helping in holding.

As so did Marinette. 

So lost into each others eyes, the teens were deaf to their best friends' cheers and shouts of goodbye, departing away from them, leaving them both alone in front of the entrance of the building as they fell in love _all over again_. Their hearts beating in tandem and their lips slowly but surely curving into smiles. Finally, the older teen acted, his stare loving and sweet, reaching the hand by Marinette's side with his spare hand.

"What are you up to?" Dupain-Cheng couldn't help but wonder, the tilt of his smirk provoking her heart to bend and bounce like a gymnast but also twitch with familiarity. _And this time, she has her finger on it.  
_  
"Let's make a deal." Adrien started, smirk broadening into a shit-eating grin. He _totally_ was eating up the way her cheeks coloured from the proximity and the grasps of understanding from the _déjà vu_ when it came to her _._ His sudden boldness growing.

"Go on,"

"I'll only let you look after me... _if_ ," He paused dramatically and then leaned in close, his smile never faltering when Marinette instinctively took a little step back in surprise. Adrien let go of her hand only to settle it on the small of her back, pushing the shy girl closer to him as he freely wore his superhero persona on his sleeves. 

_"If you let me do the same for you,"_

His words ended with a soft breath, a juxtaposition to his emotional, distraught pleas from when she was treating his wound in her house. Lightning flashed again and the thunder rumbled through the atmosphere, amplifying every feature and every raindrop of the moment. Marinette couldn't help but melt, her awed expression meeting his smile that shone brighter than the sun. 

_'Mon Dieu...I love him so much...but I don't deserve him...'_

"Adrien..." She couldn't bear to see such an earnest look directed at her, flickering her eyes to the ground and fidgeting on the spot. Her automatic, denial for any help hurried to leave her tongue except the only thing to escape her throat was a shriek as the feeling of freezing rain soaked her head instantly.

"It's _equivalent exchange!_ If you don't agree to the deal, why I'll just leave you all alone right there~" The little shit announced obnoxiously and skipped down the steps, the cheeky cat inside him cackling at the sound of her howls of rage and a flurry of feet rushing towards him in order to retrieve the umbrella back from him.

"You filthy weeb! Give me back my umbrella!" She jumped him, trying everything to reach the gadget as the insufferable boy used his height to his advantage, keeping it as far away from her as possible with one hand, his other hand wrapped around her waist. He was just as soaked as his beau but he didn't give a _flying fuck._

He relished every second, _every moment_.

"You're the one who recommended Full-metal Alchemist to me! You have yourself to blame! And isn't this the umbrella _I_ lent you last year? _Who knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng was such a thief~?_ " He taunted only to trip backwards into a giant puddle, dragging the poor girl with him with a yelp. The teens were soaked beyond compare, their kwamis hiding in their bags grateful as hell that they weren't hiding in their charge's coats.

The duo let out twin shrieks of disgust and commented about how gross the water was, crawling away from the puddle whilst clutching each other, sitting on a few steps to the school building to regain their breaths. They were already muddy, wet and filthy; there was nothing else left to lose. 

Adrien could _always_ give his father the _half truth_ if the stoic man greets him before he cleans himself up, saying that he tripped and fell in a puddle. Marinette's parents on the other hand would wonder whether _pigs would start flying_ if their daughter came home _spotless_. 

"You idiot." Marinette bleated, breaking the comfortable silence but didn't attempt to move away from him, leaning against Adrien as the cascading rain showered them. "What does equivalent exchange have to do with stealing my umbrella?" She reached for the gadget they fought over, opening it up to shield them from the torrent even though it was quite useless at this rate. 

_They were certainly going to catch a cold._

"First," The model flicked her forehead with jest. "It's _my_ umbrella. Second, I charge interest. I'm being super generous and kind here, asking for that instead of- _I dunno,_ two-hundred of your handmade croissants." He nuzzled her wet hair, his cold, chapped lips against her neck like sparks lighting up her skin. 

"I see..." She regarded the situation seriously now, blaming the shivers that ransacked her body from the cold and certainly not the sensation of Adrien's long lashes fluttering against her skin and his lips brushing her nape. "I...I can't promise anything...but I can try. I can try and let you in, Adrien." 

And that was more than enough for the elated boy, evident in the way he intercepted her with a hug that would rival her _Chaton's_ eagerness. 

  
_'Though...with all the clues and similarities I'm seeing...maybe he is-'_

"I'm glad." He breathed into her soft skin. "I'm so happy that you trust me enough to support you," Marinette couldn't tell whether her hypersensitivity was exaggerating every move Adrien made because she almost swore on her earrings... _that his lips were puckered against her neck_. She was _beet red_ now.

"I...I'm happy too. Thank you for not giving up on me," She cupped his cheek, inspecting him as he raised his head to meet her stare. Their position mirroring _The Eternal Kiss of the Hasanlu Lovers_ , questions and answers swimming in their eyes whilst emotions and feelings were as stormy as the weather.

_'Are you really my Lady?'  
  
'Are you really my Chaton?'_

The sudden sound of a car beeping a few metres away snapped the potential couple out of their trance, the boy quick to lift the girl to her feet. Adrien's bodyguard rolled the window down, beckoning him to get inside with a grunt and then rolled the window back up. _Probably to quickly drape the waterproof covers on the passenger seats._

The model's smile was wiped off his face, the baker girl's following suite as the creepy events from before pirouetted in their minds. Adrien's grip on Marinette's hands bestowed his reluctance to let her go. However, it was like Mari could read his mind, giving him a resolved nod. 

"I'll be fine. Okay?"

"You're not scared to go home? Even after _that?_ And the _rose?_ " The memory of the bathroom door and window slamming shut out of the blue still sent chills down the boy's spine and his sixth sense was screaming that it was abnormal. That there's more to it than it seemed.

"I won't lie, I'm still a bit creeped out. But if it is something, it's definitely an akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir are there to protect you and me." Marinette was certain that she was telling the truth but her heart argued otherwise, that there was something else. She didn't know what to make of this feeling.

"...Okay," Despite his word, Adrien seemed reluctant to agree. "Promise me to let me or Alya and Nino know ASAP if something's up?" This was a dirty trick. He knew it. She knew it.

_Because Marinette never breaks her promises._

"...Fine." The girl's glower only deepened at his victorious smile, his large hands squeezing her smaller pair. "And you, promise me to stop being a worrywart!" She pettily cackled internally at the scowl he shot back. 

"I'll stop being a worrywart if you took care of yourself for once!" He stuck his tongue out childishly, a very _Chat Noir_ thing to do and Marinette couldn't help but be endeared rather than annoyed.

The impatient beeping from Adrien's ride indicated Gorilla's urgency to take the boy home. The blonde glanced at the car forlornly and then back at Marinette. 

_He wanted to stay by her side for longer._

"Why don't you take a ride home with me? We can drop you off." He offered. He wasn't expecting a devious smile from Dupain-Cheng however, his heart skipping a few beats or so. An iconic smile that he _knows_ he's only seen on his _Lady's_ lips.

"And let you steal _my_ umbrella again? No thank you~ I live just down the street anyways." 

"Ugh...the next thing I know, you'll be stealing my jackets or shirts too." Adrien missed the embarrassment and longing that flickered in her eyes for a split second. 

After all, stealing items of clothing was such a _girlfriend_ thing to do.

"Anyways," With a sigh, Adrien brought Marinette into his arms, fingers knotting themselves in her fallen bun, her tendrils flailing freely in the frigid weather. "Please stay safe Marinette. And...look after yourself," The way he whispered heatedly in her hair introduced the raven haired teen to an intimacy she has never breached, her heart skyrocketing. 

Parallel to their proper introduction in the rain last year, Adrien Agreste rendered Marinette Dupain-Cheng dumbfounded, the cat taking the tongue. Pulling away, the boy gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his digits barely gliding over her supple cheek as thunder rumbled in the skies. 

Her dumbfounded expression only worsened as Adrien brought the Chat Noir out in him to play once more, pressing his velvety lips on the _corner_ of hers.

_A taster of what he really was capable of._

" _A plus,_ Marinette," Leaving the umbrella in her hand, Adrien headed to his bodyguard's car, gripping the strap of his schoolbag with an expression so _sickeningly lovesick_ and so _sickeningly sweet_. The sound of Plagg's muttering complaints form the zip of his bag was left unheard as the boy was practically on _cloud nine_.

.

Meanwhile, Marinette wasn't as lucky to bathe in the feeling of soaring. Not for long at least. As much as she wanted to pump her fist up in the air with a whoop and fan-girl to Alya over the phone, her situation developed with a cruelty that shattered her heart to pieces.

_'Hahah! What are the odds! The two boys you love turning out to be one all along? If it's true then that means it was not just Chat Noir suffering...it was Adrien too! It was Adrien you also failed!'_ The heinous voice just kept on mocking, and mocking, _and mocking._

Tikki peered out of Marinette's bag, her doe like eyes starting to tear up at the sight of the gloom that overtook Marinette's body without mercy. 

_'What if it was Adrien who's been singing that horrid lullaby over and over again? What if it was Chat Noir whose parents never bandaged up his wounds? What if it was Adrien whose heart I kept on rejecting? What if it was Chat Noir who got pricked by the rose? What if...WHAT IF!?-'_ The sudden feeling of the warm, magical kwami cuddling up in the nape of her neck broke the girl out of her downward spiral, her heart grieving and sobbing. 

"Tikki...I don't know what to do...I don't know what to think...I don't know what to _feel!_ Why does this keep happening?" The little Goddess responded to Marinette's agonising pain by lifting a hand to her charge's cheek, nuzzling her as the tears finally fell. _The dam broken._

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there to help you and guide you the best I can. I will never, ever leave your side." The kwami promised. She offered a soft smile and mentioned that they should go home, especially with how Marinette's sniffles were getting louder and sounding more congested. 

.

"...how long do you think it will take before they reveal themselves to each other?" Wayzz's voice was nothing but calm, floating under the umbrella his master held as they both observed the little Ladybug heading home from afar. _Maître Fu_ sighed tiredly, goosebumps never leaving his body from the intense cold of the weather.

"Not very long now, Wayzz. The sooner the better. After all, they will both need each other more than ever. I fear a threat greater than _Le Papillon_ has awoken and it's already affecting everyone. Especially Ladybug and Chat Noir." He eyed the sky warily, as if it was a sentient monster. "As much as I'd prefer if all identities were kept a secret, it will only cause them more harm than good. I cannot afford to fail them as a Guardian again."

"Oh? What do you plan to do?"

"I will try and persuade Ladybug to tell me what happened when the rabbit hero of the future took her away all those months ago. That day started the negativity building up in her body, slowly consuming her."

"I see."

"But that's not all. I will take on the offensive and hunt down whatever has arrived in our world. Whatever that _thing_ is. _For once,_ I want to protect the kids with all I can instead of running away."

"But _Maître,_ your body is at its limit! You can't even handle a decent akuma right now, let alone this thing you claim to be more threatening than Le Papillon himself!"

"I must try, Wayzz. I must..."

.

~(x)~

Marinette didn't know what to expect when she entered her home, her parents still busy in the bakery and the apartment feeling more eerie than usual. Both Tikki and her were on high alert, the horrid sensation of being watched so heavy it could potentially cut off her airways. 

Her ears _rang_.

Her entire body _shivered_.

Her reflexes on her fire as she winced at every creak and moan the building made. The sounds of the forceful rain shooting the windows and water gurgling in the waterspout only _heightened_ the terror. All of a sudden, the urge to go to her balcony struck her core, Marinette's body leaping up the stairs to her room and heading towards the trapdoor above her bed like a rabbit on the run. She was deaf to Tikki's cries as her dirty, wet clothes left sopping water all over the place.

Marinette tore the trapdoor open, leaping out and onto the balcony.

.

_All the sounds in the world disappeared as her eyes registered the item that was left on the railing this time._

.

A rose.

The rose.

_The dreaded, derisive, hideous white rose!_ Its grotesque looking thorns were like claws, digging into her property and its petals were tattered and wilted, as if it was stomped on by a herd. Thunder and lightning screamed through the heavens, the best visualisation for the turmoil that was burning inside Marinette as the rain tore at her body.

The girl snarled at the rose, stomping towards the edge of her balcony and pushed herself forward, eyes frenziedly looking for the creep that _dared_ to approach her again. 

Especially after hurting Adrien!

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She bellowed, squinting through the deluge of raindrops and scanning the area in front. Her knuckles whitened from the herculean grip on the railings. "I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Again, she got nothing in return, her chest heaving and coughs erupting from her mouth, scraping her throat and chest raw. Tikki patted Marinette's shoulder, eyes glued to the surroundings until they widened.

"Marinette! Over there!" The kwami pointed to the direction of the park, the girl hauling herself to that angle and gaped at the blurry silhouette drenched in the rain. Yet, the more the duo attempted to make out the figure, the harder the rain fell and the wind blew. Not to mention that it was almost pitch black and none of the lights around were even _on_. 

Finally, _just finally_ , recognition blared in Marinette's brain, barely managing to notice the strange feline ears on the figure's head and the strange tail behind it.

"Chaton...? Chat... _Chat Noir?_ " She whispered at first, voice hoarse and nose clogged, not believing her eyes at first. Clearing her throat, Marinette readied herself to call him over, ask why he was outside-

" _Ma Princesse!_ What are you doing out here!? Get back inside!" 

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin, violently pressing her back against the balcony with bewilderment as she stared down at the Chat Noir who was perched on her _railing_. Tikki was quick to dart inside the plant pots, out of sight.

.

_Two add two weren't equalling four._

The hero himself has never seen such a scared expression on the girl, defences on high alert. He was about to question her again but paused when Marinette frantically looked back at where she was glaring at earlier on. The way her hands trembled and the absolute dread that took over her face caused Noir to leap to her side, pushing her behind him with one arm and scrutinise the area. 

.

They stayed like that for seconds that felt like decades, the chill of the cold and fear like a blade pressed to the skin. Chat searched and searched _and searched_. Nevertheless, the boy couldn't find anything out of the ordinary but didn't dare to lower his guard. His faux ears flickered to life as Marinette mumbled.

"If you're here...then who did I see over _there_ , _watching me?_ "

Just as he _thought_ the rage and anxiety he felt rushing through his veins was bad enough, he noticed the horrific white flower sagging upon the railing like a corpse in a river. 

His fury _exploded_ by ten folds, his fangs glinting with bloodlust and his eyes constricted to the point where they were just mere slits. He almost didn't register his body swiping the dishevelled rose off the railing and crushing it even _further_ with his boot. His breathing almost feral and ragged. 

.

"Marinette, **what's going on?** " Noir glowered over his shoulder, body still panting with the uncontrollable animosity, begging to claw whatever was hurting them to _absolute shreds_. 

The girl merely stared into the distance, eyes vacant and face hollow, rain dripping down her hair and face.

"Some...someone is watching...always watching... _and he won't stop until he gets what he wants._ "

_THUD!_

**"MARINETTE!!!!!!"**

_She fainted._

.

.

.

~(x)~


	3. "The signs I'd missed that day fade bit by bit, But I'm sure things will be fine - we'll meet again, just as we have..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "T-Twice now I have seen something...a person outside in the park, in front of my house...it's not you is it?" The response Marinette got was a quiet hiss-like "Quoi?" and an incredulous look from her Minou, thus answering her question.
> 
> "Désolé ma Princesse...mais...that was not me...at all." Rage started to seep into his words at the very idea of someone stalking his Lady, his inability to protect her from the unknown. He paused with his internal threats against the mysterious person, repeating her words in his mind. "Twice, you say? When I arrived at your balcony, I assume you saw the person at that time and it pushed you over the edge..." His pupils then turned into slits, Marinette's frown deepening as the cogs started to turn in his head. "Today wasn't the only time these...these things have happened, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hahaha...long time no see, readers :'D I know I did say I'll attempt to upload monthly but ya know- third and final year of uni is super tough, me and my whole flat got covid (and apparently the majority of students living in halls lol), lockdown 2.0, just a punch in the face on a daily basis lmao. This story is purely self-indulgent so I really want to complete this with pure satisfaction but at the same time, do not want to rush it. Without further ado, enjoy!

**_  
(P.S. WARNING. A small panic attack takes place at the beginning of this chapter. I have labelled the start of it as (1) and the end of it as (2) in case you're not comfortable reading it and would like to skip it.)  
  
_ **

* * *

**_テオ (Your hand) - Omoi - Cover by あらき (Araki)_ **

* * *

****

  
  
  
  


~(x)~

.

.

.

_  
_

_"-This is all my fault. I'm so sorry for failing your daughter-"_

_"Now, now, Chat Noir. Don't make me repeat myself, it is NOT your fault. She shouldn't have stayed out in the rain for so long and that's why she ended up with a cold and passed out. Not even the greatest heroes on Earth can protect every single little girl from a sniffle or two."_

_"But Mme. Cheng! I was right there when she fainted and failed to catch her in time! If I was paying more attention, I should have been able to grab her before she slammed her head against the table and now there's blood everywhere-"_

_"Chat Noir-"_

_"And now what if her skull got cracked and she got brain damage??? What if she loses her memory??? What if she lost too much blood or is now in a coma-"_

_"CHAT NOIR."_

_"And now she'll never become the fashion designer she deserves to be and take over the world with her amazing creations, all because of me-"_

_**"CHAT NOIR."** _

_"..."_

_"One, you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Two, stop moving so that I can towel your hair till it's dry. Three, don't be so dramatic, it was only a little bit of blood- the side of Marinette's head got caught on the edge of her coffee-table hence why she got a cut. I have already disinfected it and applied a bandage and she will be as good as new. No stitches needed."_

_"...oh...okay. I'm...I'm sorry again Mme-"_

_"Young man. No more apologising. You have not done anything wrong. In fact, Marinette's condition would have been much worse if you weren't there to bring her back to us from the balcony. We were so busy in the bakery today that by the time we would have spotted her, it would have been a disaster. You saved her life again, Chat Noir. So please, don't feel guilty."_

_"I'll...I'll try."_

_"Bien! Now, your hair finally seems nice and dry. I'm going to go downstairs and fetch you some soup and some food to take home that will help YOU get better. Also, you are not allowed to leave the house until the downpour has lightened."_

_"Mme. Cheng! I'm perfectly fine-"_

_"Every good mother on this planet can tell whether a child is sick or not. It's one of our special powers~ I'll be right back; please keep an eye on my little girl till then~"_

_"Ah...erm...oui, d'accord...merci..."_

__

_._

__

The hazy, muffled sounds of her _Maman's_ and Chat Noir's conversation nearby roused Marinette awake, her brows furrowing in slight pain and a soft groan escaped her lips as the older woman made her way down the trapdoor. Chat on the other hand didn't miss a beat, his weight on the foot of her bed shifting till the boy was closer to her pillow, a cracked gasp leaping out of his throat as he noticed her stir. The back of his cool, gentle fingers caressing her cheek was like paradise on Marinette's flushed skin, her baby blues now peeking through her lashes as the last of her unconsciousness seeped away. 

Dupain-Cheng was met with a loving, _tender_ smile from Noir, his eyes intense and sweet whilst his spare hand reached for her palm and let the tips of his fingers settle loosely with hers. _It was like waking up after a long day of work to the face of your husband-_

Before Marinette could blink, an outstanding echo of pain ricocheted in her head, causing her to wince and squeeze her eyes shut as well as clench her teeth with a sharp clack. 

_'Shoot...Did I get hit by a truck?'_

"Hey, take it easy _Princesse_. You hit your head pretty badly and even have a cold to add to it." Chat murmured softly, lips up turning into an even softer smile when Marinette brought his knuckles against her forehead as if to alleviate the pain and take away the uncomfortable heat that plagued her body. "You're still half-asleep, aren't you?" He added with a chuckle which then turned into a snort from the _tsk_ he got from the girl.

"Dunno...your hand feels so nice and cold and I want it on my face," Marinette mumbled out, sighing happily when she pressed his knuckles closer against her head. "Don't make fun of me." This time, her eyes opened again with a warning glance whilst her partner tried everything to not giggle out loud, lips wobbling as they attempted to stay shut. 

"I'm not making fun of you. You're just too cute," The tension on Chat's shoulders started to fizzle down, heart no longer pounding with frenzy since Mari was acting relatively normal. No amnesia, no coma, none of the extreme worst-case scenarios his silly brain concocted up during his panic. For goodness sake, he could have given _Marinette_ a run for her money in the _overthinking_ department! "How are you feeling?" He leaned closer, his messy tresses tilting to the side as he cocked his head, wisps of golden strands sticking out of place.

_'His hair looks like a crow's nest in the trees yet he still manages to look so pretty. What the hell!? Stupid boy.'_ Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, slightly self-conscious of her current state, huffing childishly and turned away from Chat, keeping a tight grip on his hand against her face which caused him to almost topple over her. 

_'I bet 20€ that I look like absolute shit right now whilst he's there looking like some...some PRINCE who just got out of bed. So not fair...'_

"I'm fine, _fine_ , perfectly fine. Just a stupid cold and me being a stupid klutz." She could feel the frown that marred his face without having to see it, decades worth of partnership and battles alongside him has enabled her to read him without relying on her eyes. The raven-haired girl almost gave a pitiful whine when Chat wiggled his hand out of her grip but then her heart started to skyrocket out of her chest when he cupped her cheek and pulled her back towards him so that they can maintain eye-contact. 

No room to hide.

She felt a breath hitch in her throat from the concerned, protective expression plastered on his face.

It... _did things_ to her heart.

_Wonderful, amazing things._

"What do you remember from today?" His thumb grazed the bone below her eye, mindful of his claws, fingers tangling into her silky locks yet his voice remained low and steady. "If it hurts too much to think, don't answer." He grasped her hand with his free pair reiteratively, resting the entwined appendages above the duvet on her chest.

Solely for his comfort more than hers, his enhanced senses able to _feel_ his Lady's muffled heartbeat below the layers of fabric.

"Oh? Erm..." She cleared her throat, mentally clawing through her brain for the events that took place prior, trying everything to ignore the way his kelly greens set her entire being to flames. "It was...it was just a long school day and when it was lunchtime, I think I was at the park eating with my friends and..." Just as she trailed off, Marinette's eyes widened to the point where they surely should have bulged out of its sockets as everything immediately hit her.

_Everything._

Suddenly, she bolted upright on the bed, blind to the way the hero scrambled up to keep her steady as the hammering migraine stabbed against her skull like rusty knives and predatorial teeth. Every memory mocked her with as much intensity as the vocal, _deprecating_ voice in the _corner of her mind._

"Marinette! Lie back down-" The rest of his pleas was swallowed back from the petrified face that Marinette wore and the way that her sky blue eyes churned his blood to ice. No longer the loving, warm orbs that often melted his frame into goo.

(1)

Her body began to shiver and tremble uncontrollably. Lips parting open and shut as her lungs seemingly started to reject the oxygen in the air.

"The white rose...you- _I mean_ , Adrien... _Adrien_ getting hurt...the bathroom window and door slamming shut...the white rose again on my balcony and that... _that_... _that person_..." The girl instantly inhaled sharply, allowing Chat to guide her back to her pillow as she clawed her head and started to hyperventilate. The boy eased her fingers away from the sensitive flesh, not wanting to risk her digging her fingernails into the skin _(a gesture he noted she often did when she was bordering upon a panic attack and would leave crescent marks of blood all over her hands and wrists if no one was there to stop her, her fingers unconsciously finding something to grip on_ ).

All the while, numerous emotions and thoughts clashed in his mind as her words were repeated over and over again like a desperate prayer.   
_  
'She definitely knows who I am. That slip up was more than enough to clue me in. And she remembers all the weird stuff that happened today too...'_ He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously, allowing his partner to clasp his hands with an iron grip in order to keep herself grounded. Chat whispered encouraging words to her, pleading her to breathe and to focus on his voice, allowing her to dig her sharp digits into his suit as much as she wanted.

"It's okay, I'm here, _breathe_." He slipped one of his hands away from her vice grip, budging her bottom lip away from her teeth to discourage her from biting into the now bruised, _almost bloodied_ looking flesh and used his fingers to wipe away the tears that were starting to pool in her eyes, all the while whispering gingerly to help Marinette calm down. 

He hated how he couldn't find the right words or the right things to say other than deliver gentle reassurances. He hated how she was in so much pain, both mentally and physically and he couldn't do anything to make it all go away. _Hell,_ he shouldn't have opened his big mouth and let her _rest firs_ t before asking about what she remembered.

He felt _useless._

___Some partner he is._

(2)

Finally, after what felt like hours of her wrangled, muted sobs tearing his heart into pieces, Marinette relaxed and her breathing evened out, exhaustion drowning her body like a tidal wave. 

That didn't stop her from tugging Chat towards her frame, pushing his surprised face into the crook of her throat in some form of an awkward embrace, trembling arms tightening around his neck as she nuzzled into his soft hair. 

All that Noir could do was freeze up, arms hesitantly raised until belatedly, he loosened up and enveloped Marinette into his arms, snaking one under her neck to push her face into his shoulder and the other around her upper back. His tail that was momentarily stricken like it has been zapped by lightning, mellowed down and draped itself around the girl's torso over the blanket. 

_It was like coming back home._

"Hey, it's okay," Chat murmured into her hair, nosing through the petal-thin strands as he inhaled her sweet vanilla scent that was mingled with the dampness of the rain, filling him with warmth from head to toe. "It's okay Marinette..." He let loose of all his inhibitions, pressing his lips sweetly against her head, cradling her closer to him, still delivering his delicate, affectionate butterfly kisses. "I got ya," By default, his body let out a deep purr, the boy hoping it would be soothing for her and throwing embarrassment out of the window.  
 _  
After all, he would do anything to make her smile, anything for the girl he loves._

"Sorry about that..." Marinette's voice came out as a tired croak, her nose congested from the cold and her throat like sandpaper. Her arms loosened themselves around the boy's neck but she didn't have the heart to let them slip away from his touch. The boy quietly paused with his simple kisses in her hair, slowly moving away so that his forehead was against hers and his breath tickled her lips. His purrs never faltering during the process.

She unconsciously licked her bottom lip, noting how dry they felt all of a sudden, cheeks now rouge for a reason _other than_ a fever. She was hypnotised by his eyes and if she tilted her head _just right_ , she could capture his tempting, welcoming lips.

_Lips that she knows that is softer and sweeter than they seem upon hers..._

"Don't be. I shouldn't have asked you that question in the first place, _Princesse_ ," He wore the same sombre look that he gave to her as Ladybug during their last patrol, gutting Marinette on the spot and clearing away whatever daze she was momentarily in. 

She _really_ didn't like _that_ expression.

Someone as _loving_ and _amazing_ as _him_ shouldn't have such a sad little frown _at all._

_'No matter what you say or what you do, you always seem to make him upset. Just your mere existence is a nuisance to the boy you love, the boy you're supposed to protect. Mon Dieu, can you get any more pathetic? Hah! It's a surprise that you haven't managed to get him akumatised yet with your crap!'_

Her shoulders sagged with the weight of the world along with the addition of the infinite amount of questions and worries that gnawed at her tiny frame regarding today's anomalies. The biting words and internal yells of her insecurities and failures almost drowned out the feel of Chat Noir's lips brushing her cheek as she attempted to sit back up, allowing the hero to keep her steady and prop a pillow for her back. They wore matching grimaces, exhaustion laced in their features but the older of the two plastered on what he assumed was a reassuring smile.

As expected of her _Chaton_ , always putting her _first_.

"I...I need to know something, Chat." She squeezed his hand that was resting on her forearm, not able to handle his gaze with the way her mind was frazzled. Much to her dismay _(as well as her guilty pleasure)_ , the blonde didn't hesitate to beckon her face back towards him like a needy kitten, palming her cheek so that she was no longer looking at the trapdoor above her bed. The contrast of the coolness of his suit against her heated skin sent relief down her spine and Marinette couldn't help but melt into his touch.

_'He's like a blend of his hero side and civilian side now...'_ Any doubts about his identity that she has been _passively_ speculating on for the past few months or so and even _confirmed today_ was thrown away because whilst his touch was so Chat, his expression was very much _Adrien_. The wall between them and his identities crumbled in an instance and Chat Noir and Adrien were no longer two separate people, but just interchangeable names for the sole boy.

The French-Chinese decided to fret about that information later _(as if the freak-out after school wasn't enough)_ , focusing on her priorities.

"What's up?" He asked, faux ears drooped against his hair, betraying his plastic smile.

"T-Twice now I have seen _something_...a person outside in the park, in front of my house...it's not _you_ is it?" The response Marinette got was a quiet hiss-like _"Quoi?"_ and an incredulous look from her _Minou_ , thus answering her question.

" _D_ _ésolé ma Princesse_... _mais_...that was not me... **at all**." Rage started to seep into his words at the very idea of someone stalking his Lady, his inability to protect her from the unknown. He paused with his internal threats against the mysterious person, repeating her words in his mind. "Twice, you say? When I arrived at your balcony, I assume you saw the person at that time and it pushed you over the edge..." His pupils then turned into slits, Marinette's frown deepening as the cogs started to turn in his head. "Today wasn't the only time these... _these things_ have happened, right?"

There was no use in keeping any secrets, especially regarding this. No akuma, no attack, no problem in the world has ever shaken them up to this extent and it was more beneficial to let down the walls rather than bricking each other out. 

Not to mention that their identities were now an _open secret_ between the two, the shorter of the duo absolutely convinced that her partner has recognised her without much difficulty. Probably way before _she_ figured _him_ out.

"They have been happening since yesterday night and maybe, today in the morning-" Marinette began but she was quickly interrupted by Chat, who now clutched her shoulders with a strained grip.

  
"Why didn't you tell me!? I- You- Dammit! What if that _thing_ hurt you!? _Marinette!?_ "  
  
"I would have told you immediately at the time if I thought it was serious! After it hurt yo- _ehem_ , after it hurt Adrien, that's when I realised that I was wrong...I thought all this time it was some sort of a stressed-out hallucination! But looks like it's not..." She rested her fingers on one of his wrists, giving him a pleading look.   
  
Chat Noir didn't answer for a while, brows furrowed as he was deep in thoughts, teeth chewing on his bottom lip and his hands remained on Marinette's shoulders. The more they dug into this, the more they were thrown into a hurricane of confusion.   
  
Another question leapt out of his mouth before he could think twice.  
  
"You asked if it was _me_ who was standing in the park... _why?_ I understand that I sometimes pop out of nowhere on your balcony when I visit because of how quiet my movements are, but I wouldn't spy on you from afar like _that_...like some _creep_." He ended it with a small scowl, sending a tiny accusing glance at his love.  
  
"Calm down, Chat. I only asked because I was _hoping_ it was you and not some random stranger." She glowered back at him but it was quick to melt into a crippled grimace. "I could have sworn he had a cat-like tail and ears but then again, I'm pretty sleep-deprived and it was really dark when I thought I saw him those few times."   
  
"Ears and tail, huh? Perhaps _Le Papillon_ has re-akumatised _L'Imposteur_ instead of _M. Pigeon_ out of boredom? Ah, no- scratch that. I saw Theo on his bike delivering pizza on my way to your home. Regardless, I wouldn't brush any of this off, Marinette. Your safety has been compromised after all..." One of Chat's claws grazed the surface of her bandage, the belt tail that was draped over her torso now limp and graceless.   
  
Guilt flooded his entire being anew.  
  
"A-And Adrien's too. Moreso him than me cos _this_ was caused by my clumsiness." The bakers' daughter spluttered out, quick to glance at Chat's injured thumb that was hidden by the suit but not quick enough to avert her gaze as the black cat caught it.   
  
_'I don't see why you're playing the oblivious card, My Lady. You're terrible at hiding the signs that you know who I am,'_ Chat thought to himself with some humour, letting out a little sigh. He allowed his forehead to drop against one of her shoulders, hands now grasping hers as he kept his face hidden.   
  
A couple of moments went by with the lovesick pair taking in everything as well as savouring the moment with content. Marinette didn't refrain herself from leaning her head against his, noting the way his chest rose with hers simultaneously as they simply _breathed_. The scent of the cool autumn air lingering on her partner's suit mingled with the fragrance of the floral softener of the towel her _Maman_ used to dry his hair. Despite everything, just this moment, she felt safe, warm and protected thanks to his presence.  
  
If only they could stay like this _forever_.  
  
Alas, they weren't normal, ordinary teenagers; they have to save Paris on a daily basis, regardless of where or when and balance it out with their daily lives. Lives that even the average teenager would gawk at.  
  
The blonde's daily life never ceased to be jam-packed with ridiculous early morning routines to stay fit and healthy, extracurriculars to make his father's brand look good, photoshoots as per his modelling job, extra tutoring to stay on top of the class and so much more. His partner's life, _despite her tardiness,_ consisted with commissions and portfolio work at a standard that would make professionals froth, scheduling and working as class president to the best of her ability, helping out in the bakery from creating confectionaries to decorating wedding cakes, creating fashionable clothing that even catered to _Jagged Stone's_ liking and many more things to list!   
  
_And the icing on the cake?_ Neither of them half-ass it when it came to their responsibilities, maintaining high grades and driven with determination to not let their families and friends frown with disappointment. The girl was much more successful with the latter than the boy due to the fact that his _Père_ was an absolute prick and seemed to have a hobby in making his one and only son miserable without batting an eye.  
  
_"I'm tellin' ya kid, your old man probably has an attic full of books on ways to be a shitty dad to your children!"_ Plagg once exclaimed on a particularly bad day for Adrien.  
  
To summarise, the two were exhausted beyond words and the probable _'stalker'_ only added a few dozen tonnes more of weight upon their crumbling shoulders. If they didn't have each other, they would have shattered into pieces _without a doubt._   
  
.  
  
"Chat Noir?" Marinette was the first to snap out of the luxurious façade, ready to face their cruel reality.   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you...do you think that person _really_ is an akuma?"  
  
"...What are you trying to suggest, Marinette?" He pulled away to face her, his lips tightened into a firm line and his broad shoulders tense underneath the sleek black armour. "What else could it possibly be? _Une sentimonstre_?"   
  
" _Non_ \- err...maybe? I don't know, I think I'm being stupid." She was met with Chat sucking in his teeth and giving her a pout, his face leaning closer to hers ever so slightly. The proximity between them both caused the heat in her cheeks to flare almost comically but he was just as much as a mess internally.   
  
"Don't...don't do that. Don't hesitate- say what you mean. I'm not a mind reader and unfortunately, I'm not great when it comes to picking up social cues." He approached _even closer_. "Wouldn't want me to misunderstand and take things the wrong way, do you?"   
  
_'Ah. He's still a little salty with how I made him think I hated him last school year because of my inability to communicate with him properly. Stupid cat...'_ Pushing her thoughts away, especially her slight annoyance with how the boy was becoming less patient with her these days and more assertive, Marinette finally admitted what was on her mind.  
  
"I feel like we're up against something that is beyond our- I mean! Beyond yours and _Ladybug's_ power." She stubbornly ignored the twinkle in her partner's eyes from her slip up. "After all, what would _Le Papillon_ and Mayura gain from stalking a _random_ girl? And so _quietly_ too?"  
  
Chat Noir didn't like where this was going.  
  
"It could...it could be another Sabrina Raincomprix-like akuma..." The boy looked deeply uncomfortable with Marinette's theory, knuckles whitening under his grip. His heartbeat was now speeding up as the doors he never wanted to open in his lifetime was being kicked down by his _Princesse_.  
  
"Do you honestly think so, Chat? We live in a world where _magic_ exists. Who's to say that the other _things_ we hear about _do not?_ "   
  
_She pretty much went and smashed open every door at once._  
  
"...Marinette, if what you're saying is possibly true, I'm probably gonna go absolutely crazy; how am I supposed to protect you from something that we're not fully aware of? Something that _no one_ really is? There are no strategies, no solutions and certainly no miraculous cleansing light to fix everything back up from this. Usually, with these cases, happy endings are almost _non-existent_."  
  
Chat's eyes turned wide and pleading, internally begging to every omnibenevolent being he could think of for Marinette to be proven wrong. The two of them were thankfully blessed with the wonderful side of the supernatural that thrust itself into their lives last year, the downside entailing them living a double life as well as walking on eggshells regarding negative emotions to avoid getting akumatised.  
  
The dark, mysterious, horrific side of the said supernatural on the other hand?   
  
_It would absolutely annihilate them if everything they heard regarding it was true._  
  
"You have to trust me to protect myself." The aspiring designer steeled herself, whipping Chat back to reality and he couldn't help the incredulous look that took over his face. He opened his mouth, ready to protest-  
  


**_"I'm back! Sorry, I took a while!"_ **

The instant the trapdoor downstairs was opened, the hero tore himself away from the heroine in disguise, feigning nonchalance as Sabine made her way up the steps to Marinette's bed. It took both teens everything to not stammer and pale under the woman's coy gaze, one hand resting on the decently sized satchel that hung from her shoulder, the other gracefully holding a tray of food for her daughter.

Acting upon the gentlemanly instincts that have been ingrained to him ever since he could remember, Chat leapt off the foot of the bed and helped put the tray on a small table next to Marinette, ignoring the sparkling silver eyes that watched his every movement. He could have sworn that he felt the baby hairs on the back of his neck prick up.

_Did she overhear anything from their conversation?_

"I hope you like spicy food, Chat Noir. They're very good for the sinuses." She cheekily shook the satchel in her hand, a gesture which almost mirrored his Lady's last patrol when she brought along some homemade food to share. 

_Like mother like daughter._

The boy instantly accepted the package with eager but polite hands, lips curving into a smile despite the heavy topic that was breached moments before the mother stepped in. A perfect distraction that stalled the teens from prying open Pandora's box.

"I have developed a love for them." He was tempted to eye his silent Lady as a nod to introducing him to authentic Asian cuisine but didn't want to give anything away to the curious parent. " _Merci beaucoup Mme. Cheng,_ " Chat cradled the package closer to his chest like a precious gift, smile even softer and eyes glazed as they hid below his fringe. "You didn't have to do this for me but you went out of your way to do so. _No one_ has ever done- I...heh...I'll forever be grateful. I feel like the luckiest cat alive," His eyes fluttered closed as he beamed one of his brighter, youthful smile, blind to the way Marinette and Sabine felt their hearts break in tandem from the sad little message in between the lines.

Has no one given him the same love and tenderness when he was sick at home? _Ever?_

Since Marinette was more conscious about his home life, especially after she just _recently_ found out that other than handsomely paid maids, no one has ever tended to his wounds, sorrowful images of a _little blonde boy_ suffering alone in a big room were all that her mind could conjure up.

No one to come by, take a seat on his bedside and check his temperature with a loving smile.

No one to sit him up and help him drink and eat some food.

No one to caress his soft cheek with a tender hand as he tried to get better.

_No one to check if he was even okay._

Marinette was nearly on the verge of tears, hands itching to grab her _Chaton_ back to her and embrace him for eternity with all the love that she could possibly muster. All the love that he _rightfully_ deserves. A boy like him with a heart bigger than many combined deserves the world and _mon Dieu_ , if he ever asked for _anything_ , the girl would not even hesitate to give it to him. Regardless of whether a destroyed, weeping little white cat was involved or not.

She _despised_ his father more than ever and was starting to feel the negativity grow for his absent mother too.

Dupain-Cheng reached forward to grasp his arm, squeezing it as he responded with surprise. The surprise doubled when Mme. Cheng placed her hand on his shoulder, both ladies wearing matching bittersweet smiles yet held welcoming eyes. The younger girl more fond and sweet whilst the other more parental and kind.

  
"You're always welcome here, Chat Noir. Whether it's to pick up a care-package, to join us for breakfast or even for a cup of tea and some companionship. The Dupain-Cheng household is always open for you." For a split second, the blonde teen could have sworn that the woman rubbing his shoulder was a familiar tall, golden-haired, emerald-eyed lady. He was quick to blink _her_ away and delivered a watery smile.  
  
 _'It's only been over one and a half year and I've already forgotten what it's like to receive a mother's love?'_  
  
"I appreciate it, really. _Thank you so much._ " His smile was infectious, both Chengs mirroring his grin. He hugged the satchel to his chest again for good measure, gratitude seeping out of his pores and his purring more prominent than he realised.   
  
Sabine ruffled his hair like a proud parent and then started to fuss over Marinette. Chat watched the domestic scene with a full heart, brimming with joy as the love of his life got embarrassed and flustered by her mother's doting, being treated with all the love and care she absolutely deserved. Recalling Marinette's previous complaints of her parents having a rather mischievous side and their eagerness to tease her, the boy had a feeling that Mme. Cheng was putting a _bit more_ of a show with her fussing because of his presence.  
  
 _He didn't mind either way._  
  
In fact, despite him donning the mantle of destruction right this very moment, he didn't feel out of place at all. He felt like he was part of the family, a major aspect of Marinette's life and he couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like in the future if he were to ever officially join them as...  
  
 _Their son-in-law._  
  
This time, red started to pool in his cheeks and he hoped that his mask hid the evidence, otherwise the smart woman would pry without a beat and he did not trust his tongue right now to give an excuse. _'My Lady will toss me into La Seine without a warning if I brought up her poor father's hopes again with his favourite Chat Noir and Marinette ship by blurting out my fantasies of becoming a Dupain-Cheng.'  
  
_ Yet, the potential memories he could make here rolled through his mind like a reel.   
  
_Waking up at the brink of dawn and kissing Marinette, his wife, good morning in bed whilst she grumbled something out and went right back to sleep, their kwamis snuggled in her hair._  
  
 _Helping Tom and Sabine get the bakery ready and set up, conversing with the latter in Mandarin like old gossiping ladies ("Māma! You want a grandchild now? A-And at least three children!?")._  
  
 _Marinette speeding down the stairs and scarfing some coffee down her throat as she's late for the umpteenth time for her amazing fashion job but never forgetting to kiss him goodbye and whisper an "I love you, Chaton," before rushing off._  
  
 _All in all, a typical but wonderful day for Adrien Dupain-Cheng..._  
  
Despite these memories not being real, he wanted to protect them. He wanted to protect what he currently has and what he could _possibly have_.   
  
_And no one was going to stop him from giving his everything._  
  
By the time Sabine was finished, squeezing her daughter's cheeks for good measures and scolding her for not being careful in the rain, she made her way back downstairs _(but not without giving the hero his fair share of some loving scolding for being just as careless in the horrid weather as well as ruffling his hair once more)_.   
  
The moment the trapdoor closed shut, all the warmth and joy popped like a bubble as the tension and dread from before swarmed back in the room like smoke.   
  
.  
  
The sound of the raindrops outside fizzling to a halt and the water gushing through the drainage system went deaf to the teens, the duo now stuck in a staring contest, not knowing what to do or what to say. Neither of them wanted the visit to end on a sour note, evident in their timid smiles as Chat hoisted the satchel over his shoulder like a side bag.   
  
They couldn't ignore the territories that they have just embarked upon but there was also no need to focus on it solely right now. Especially with how they needed to get rid of the cold in their system first before diving into the mess.   
  
The hero pushed the worst-case scenarios aside, trusting his Lady and their kwamis to help guide them through this problem as well as protect each other.   
  
She never gave him a reason to doubt her before so there shouldn't be one to doubt her _now_.  
  
Especially when she turned out to be the two girls he loved and admired more than words could portray, his protectiveness and possessiveness over her reaching the extremes.  
  
_And now,_ with it being him and her against the world, Marinette needed him to _fight by her side_ more than ever. Not have him coddle her like a fragile piece of glass.  
 _  
No matter how much he just wanted to keep her in his arms forever, shielding her from all the evil in the world that could hurt her or taint her. No matter how many secrets and stories she holds away from him as a method to protect him. Overprotecting his Lady would only guarantee him to lose her._  
  
"I suppose I should make my way home now, it is really late." Chat began, almost startling Marinette when he made his way towards her, one knee on her bed as he leaned into her space. "We'll talk more about this soon, okay?" He placed a hand on her hip, nose almost nudging hers, his breath sweet on her lips.  
  
"Oh- the fact that my friends and I are possibly being haunted by something? S-Sure..." Mari hoped her smile didn't seem too strained or awkward but Chat Noir wasn't her partner for nothing. He raised a brow under his mask, twisting his lips and tapping his claws against her side gently.   
  
_'No. I am not going to acknowledge the other thing right now. Leave it alone.'_ Marinette knew that she was being stupidly stubborn right now regarding their identities. However, she wanted at least some fragments of normalcy to remain as everything else was moving and changing way too fast. She wanted things to go at her pace and leisure as selfish as it was.  
  
Chat Noir, unfortunately for Marinette, wasn't described as _angelic_ or _sweet_ for a reason.  
  
"There's no point in trying to run away from me," His lips brushed against hers as he murmured darkly, a slight edge to his tone, sending a sucker-punch of hormones and feelings down to the pit of her stomach. "I've caught you a long time ago, _My Lady,_ "   
  
The pale girl's brain instantly malfunctioned, trying its best to reboot over and over again as her cheeks fired up with redness that could counter her alter-ego's suit. She didn't even get a chance to argue back or come up with some half-baked excuse as the elusive boy _pressed his lips_ on the corner of hers, parallel to the side _he_ kissed after school _in the rain_.   
  
No...it was _more_ than _just the corner.  
_  
She could feel the tingle and pressure of velvet and silk capturing almost half of her lips, lingering on the soft flesh long enough for her to get a proper taste of _him_ and Chat to finally, _finally_ get a real taste of _her_. A feeling that caused electricity to thrum through her veins and set her on fire whilst his touch burned through with indescribable pleasantness.  
  
 _'Does this count as a kiss? Even if he didn't get my entire mouth? Surely it doesn't right? If kisses count simply with your lips touching, then we have kissed so many times already-'_ Marinette's spiral of thoughts paused when the model guised as her partner, trailed his lips away from hers, brushed away her fringe and puckered them against the vulnerable wound that was bandaged on her forehead, evoking an inaudible gasp from her. _'This boy...he knows exactly what kind of an effect he has on me and he's using it to his advantage!'_  
  
By the time he pulled away, Marinette realised that she was yet to take a breath, sharply inhaling in precious oxygen all the while ignoring the shit-eating smirk that was tattooed on the devilish boy's face.   
  
_'I did that. I stole away her breath.'_ He almost patted himself on the back for achieving such a feat, sucking in his bottom lip to savour and relish that _sweet, sweet flavour._  
  
Though, he wasn't done with Marinette much to both her dismay and _gluttonous delight_. The hand that was placed on her hip guided itself towards her chin, thumb caressing the half of her bottom lip which was still _branded_ by his searing kiss.   
  
He was tempted to capture them again, this time devour her lips fully with his and make her _forget her own name_. To part her lips with his over and over again until he attempted to _dive deeper and explore-_  
  
"What was that for...?" Marinette's question was no more than a whisper, a breath against the pad of his thumb as he explored the rims of her lips with the digit. Noir merely lowered his eyelids, his feline greens nothing more than crescents on his dark mask and his fangs glinting when he forwarded a toothy grin.   
  
"I don't think you need me to spell it out to you, _ma Princesse,_ " He pulled away smugly, combing his fingers through the threads of her dark locks loosely and watched them spill like ink as he stepped backwards. "Get some rest and hopefully I'll see you at school tomorrow before class," All of a sudden, ignoring the way Marinette gaped even further, he directed his gaze at her tray of food, smirk widening to the point where she was sure it would split his face. "Hey _Tikki_ , make sure to look after my Lady whilst I'm gone, please~? And try and leave at least _one_ of thosecookies for her."   
  
The hero swooped through the trapdoor that led to the balcony like a shadow and headed home, cackling with both joy and playfulness as Marinette whirled around to the direction of her food and felt her jaw drop at the sheepish looking kwami covered in crumbs and chocolate stains.   
  
"Tikki!? _Why!?_ " The French-Chinese girl exclaimed, only for her to narrow her eyes even further when the guilty little Goddess let out an uncute burp that would rival her lazy counterpart's. "...Really?"  
  
"What~? He already _knows._ " The little ladybug batted her eyelashes cutely, hugging the last cookie closer to her nimble body. Marinette hated how she was _weak_ to those puppy eyes. She made a mental note to google some advice on ways to become immune to such cute eyes. "And, if you just accepted that instead of pretending you were an ordinary civilian who has no idea who the boy behind the black cat's mask was, he would have given you a _better, proper_ kiss."  
  
"I can't believe _you_ of all people would do this to me...and that's my cookie by the way." The girl ignored the Goddess' last sentence with fiery cheeks and tingling lips. She weakly tried to reach for the biscuit but fatigue and sickness made her motor skills slower and sluggish, causing her to slump over the bed whilst Tikki held the treat out of her reach.   
  
"Marinette, I love you, but _these_ are _triple chocolate chip_ cookies and you know how much _I love_ triple chocolate chip! I cannot bear to share!"  
  
Said girl didn't bother to argue back, fully aware that trying to pry sweet confectionaries from the usually strict kwami was like trying to tear a kitten away from a ball of yarn or even Plagg from a wheel of camembert.  
  
 _C'est impossible._  
  
She decided to focus on resting as much as she possibly can. If she couldn't pretend that Adrien was not Chat Noir and that he was blissfully unaware of her secret identity, then she could at least pretend that they weren't currently being stalked by some supernatural entity and that... _Chat Blanc_ didn't happen.  
  
Just for a little while...

  
~(x)~

After sending Marinette a text to let her know when he reached home, Adrien wasn't expecting the girl to call him a few hours later. The shrill of his customised ringtone for her, echoing in his spacious room, managed to make poor little Plagg dart out of the scrumptious Dupain-Cheng salmon quiche that was packed in the care bag, like a shit-scared cat and _hiss_ at the offending gadget. 

  
Regardless of his initial surprise, Adrien didn't hesitate to rip himself away from gorging through the wonderful and _familiar_ spring rolls to pick up the phone, thus starting a conversation that went way past their bedtimes.   
  
.  
  


**_"-I can't even believe that we're debating about this at one in the morning, Adrien. This is ridiculous!"_ **

  
"You're the one who started it, _Mlle.'Je déteste le brocoli'._ No wonder you're _so short_ \- you're not eating your greens."  
  


**_"Hey! So not true! I'm one of the tall girls now in our year group, even in class. I don't need to eat some nasty, stinkin' broccoli just to get taller."_ **

"But they're full of important vitamins and nutrients and are also guaranteed to make you feel much better when you're ill! If you're not gonna listen to me, then at least listen to your _Maman_ , please?"  
  


**_"...maybe..."_ **

  
"Pro-oooooomise me? _Buguinette_ ~?"

****

**_"Eugh. I can't believe the silly, pun-loving, nerdy catboy is being the wise one right now. One would think that it would be me trying to get you out of trouble as civilians. Also, no. I am not promising. A maybe is better than nothing."_ **

  
"We'll revisit the battle of the broccoli opinions at a later date, My Lady~ but anyways, you never prioritise your health and safety to the point where you're worse than me; someones gotta keep an eye out..."

****

**_"...I'm trying..."_ **

  
"...Are you? Really?"  
  


_**"..."** _

  
"Not to mention that your sense of self-preservation has only gotten worse around late spring...heh... _oh how the tables have turned._ Pretty sure it was only like less than a year ago when you gave me a verbal beating for always jumping in the way and taking the hits directed for you..."  
  


**_"You were literally erased from time and reality during one of the akuma battles. You deserved that scolding you stupid cat. It's nowhere near the same thing as pulling an all-nighter or two."_ **

  
"You and I both know that you have been pulling way more all-nighters than that, Marinette."  
  


_**"..."** _

  
"You're not eating or drinking on time- very regularly skip meals, you're not getting enough sleep, you're more brutal against the akumas whenever they attack, you hyperfocus on everyone else's needs and wants and heck...don't think that I haven't noticed how you've been trying extra hard to protect _me_ as well as make me happy."  
  


**_"...I...Adrien..."_ **

  
"Marinette...it just hurts so much to see you in so much pain, every single day. Not just me, but Alya and Nino too- even the rest of the class...it's probably why I've been a bit pushy lately when it comes to taking care of you..."  
  


_**"Mmhmm...I've noticed you being a bit more assertive..."** _

  
"Even your mortal enemy-"  
  


**_"Pffttt-"_ **

  
" _Chloé_ quipped about how it's been a while since you've created something fashion related-"  
  


_**"Probably said it in that horrible, snarky manner-"** _

  
"But she thought it was something worth mentioning regardless. This is more than just an art block, _non?_ "  
  


_**"..."** _

  
"...Are you ever going to tell me what caused _all of this_? The catalyst to well... _everything_?"  
  


**_"...It's complicated,"_ **

  
"...So even with us knowing our identities, you can't tell me?"  
  


**_"I don't think it's safe for me to mention what happened at all, especially now that we know who we are. All I can say is that I thought finding each other out would have lead to the disaster..."_ **

  
"...But we now know and no disaster has taken place."

****

**_"Yes, but now something else entirely is going on instead, hurting us both, before we confirmed each other's identities."_ **

  
"..."

****

**_"Can we...can we change the subject, Adrien? I don't wanna think about the deep stuff."_ **

  
"...I suppose. What do you wanna talk about, Bug?"

__

_**"Erm...so erm..."** _

"Hmm?"

__

_**"Ugh- why is this so hard! It's not even a difficult question..."** _

  
"Take your time, there's no rush."

__

_**"Mmhm...okay. So, how did you...how did you figure me out?"** _

  
"It was pretty straightforward if I'm being honest. The more I got closer to you both in and out of the mask, the more the lines started to blur. My heart simply knew it was you all along, _Princesse_."

****

_**"O-O-Oh...is that so...huh..."** _

  
"I figured you out when Mme. Mendelieiv got akumatised ya know,"

__

_**"Quoi!? But that was months ago! Like half a year ago!"** _

  
"Yep. And then you pulled off some convoluted, amazing stunt that only _your_ brilliant mind can come up with, throwing me off the loop completely and made me contemplate my life for a good while."

****

**_"Ahahah...sorry about that?"_ **

"You're not even sorry, at all."

****

**_"Maybe~? I was really proud of myself with how I managed to pull it off. But...I should have known better. You were bound to find me one way or another even after seeing me and Ladybug in the same place."_ **

  
"I'm just smarter than you gave me credit for~"

****

**_"Oh be quiet, hahah!"_ **

  
"What about me, then? What gave me away?"  
  


**_"The cheese smell."_ **

  
"...Woman, don't make me hang up on you."

****

**_"Hahahaha! Fine, fine! It's a bit similar to your story really, with how the lines blurred as I got to know you more. It was only today that I found out for definite that you're...you."_ **

  
"Okay...and are you...are you okay with _him_ being... _me?_ "

****

**_"I couldn't believe my luck, Adrien. The two most important boys in my life turned out to be one all along- it was overwhelming for sure, but I was also really happy,"_ **

"I'm glad. And me too, having solid confirmation that _ma Princesse_ and my Lady were the same girls throughout just made me want to jump on the rooftops and sing-"  
  


_"He did just that! That's why you found him on your balcony today, kid-"_

"PLAGG! GO AWAY-"  


**_"Oh my, really? I was wondering why you dropped by in the first place but it slipped my mind..."_**

  
"...don't make fun of me, Marinette..."  


 ** _"Aww, I'm not. I find it really sweet,"_**

  
"R-Really? I'm glad,"  


 ** _"Heh..."_**

  
"I can't stop smiling right now," 

**_"Me too- oh! I almost forgot! You're turning fifteen in a few days- is there anything in particular that you would like me to make for you to eat, Adrien?"_**

  
".. _.You~_ "  


 ** _"H-Huh? M-Me? You can't eat me!"_**

  
"Oh yes I can~" 

**_"Do-Don't be so silly!"_**

  
"What was the flavour again? Ah, _strawberry-watermelon_. Sweet and juicy."  


 _ **"That...that's the flavour of my chapstick..."**_

  
"Yep,"  


 _ **"...And you must have worked out the flavour when you k-k-kissed...when you kissed me..."**_

  
"Mmhm,"  


 _ **"Chat- I MEAN! A-Adrien...why...why did you kiss me?"**_

  
"You know why I kissed you...and why I'm asking for _more_."  


 ** _"Oh..?"_**

  
"I've confessed to you numerous times, Marinette. My interactions with you have never really been platonic and...I've attempted to kiss you quite a few times as both Adrien and Chat Noir. I'm pretty sure my intentions are crystal clear."  


 ** _"Y-Yeah..."_**

  
"I have a question for you," 

**_"Hm?"_**

  
"You didn't reject the kiss...you haven't been rejecting any of them, why?" 

**_"Isn't it obvious?"_**

  
"...if...if what I'm thinking of is true...then what about the other _boy_?"  


 **"...it's always been you..."**

"Huh!?"

  
 **"NOWGOODNIGHT!"**

  
 _Beep._

 __.

"Hey- wait! No!" Adrien pulled his smartphone away from his ear, lips still parted in a bewildered gape as he stared at Marinette's contact photo on his screen. She hung up on him. _Immediately after she let out the bomb of the century_.

_'All along...I was the boy? How did I miss the signs!?'_ The model groaned into his pillow, mentally punching his brain back and forth for being so _fucking dense_. It all made sense!

The stammers, the flightiness, the shyness, the gorgeous smiles and the cute blushes... _everything!_

"You're lucky you didn't piss her off with the whole _'You know why I kissed you, wah wah wah! Notice my feelings! Wah!'_. All the while she's been trying to confess to you left and right! BWAHAHAHAH!" The more Plagg teased and droned on about it, the more Adrien sunk his face into the plush fabric with a cringe. 

_'Mon Dieu...I'm such a DICK!'_

"I deserve to be dunk in _La Seine_ a hundred times for this. Man, I can't believe we have been chasing each other around the whole time! We wouldn't have had to deal with it if it weren't for the secrets..." His head suddenly snapped up, realisation plastered on his face and then his eyes narrowed at the mischievous kwami. "And you! You knew all along! About everything!"

"Don't get hissy at me kid, I wasn't allowed to tell you unless it's for an emergency. _As for her feelings_ \- that's all on you 'cos the rest of France knew the little lady was head over heels for you." Plagg blew a raspberry at his chosen's face, giving a fanged grin when the boy sputtered in disgust and wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his pyjama top. 

"My blindness to her feelings aside...you don't think the way she has changed counts as an emergency...?" The mood grew solemn, the bedroom now dropping in temperature.

"Unfortunately not. The only time we consider an emergency _as an emergency_ is if it's a life or death situation. Don't look at me like that kid, I don't make the rules...and I don't like them either. Besides, I'm just as much as in the dark as you are. Sugarcube won't tell me anything no matter how much I pester her." The little God then seemed pensive and tense. "This...This isn't due to her stubbornness...I feel like something big has happened, something dangerous..."

"Oh...?"

"And it must have involved you somehow if this caused your Lady to subject herself as a shield to protect you since then."

"What are you getting at, Plagg?" Adrien felt goosebumps take over his body whilst his companion carried on deep in thoughts _for once_. So much has already happened today and his kwami's sudden use of his brain was just another major shock to the system. The small cut on his thumb which was painless throughout the day suddenly throbbed as the cogs in the little black cat's head began to turn.

.

"I feel like Ladybug fought...something. Something so _terrifying_. Something that had the potential to destroy everything we knew and loved..."

~(x)~

  
Meanwhile, whilst clouds parted in the sky to reveal the bright white moon, the young girl was deep in her slumber, oblivious to her surroundings as well as her sleeping kwami.  
  
She didn't notice how everything went dead silent...  
  
She didn't notice how the window to her room down the loft creaked open...  
  
She didn't notice the shadow that slipped in...  
  
She didn't notice its ice-blue eyes dart its gaze at her as it watched...  
  
And watched...  
  
 _And watched._  
  


_"Ma...ri...nette..."_

.

.

.

~(x)~

* * *

  
**_  
_**

**_A/N: ...it's 5am...I'll proofread later or something lol. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I understand that not much action happens regarding the entity but I wanted to explore the interaction and communication between Marinette and Adrien. Most horror films usually have the protagonist going through shit and their s/o or trusted one being the cynic and disregarding what they say but I didn't want that to happen here. My kids here are a team and I want them both to go through everything together UwU_**

**_But also, I wanted to fill in the gaps with titbits, rather than gloss over everything. The identity reveal is not the main factor in the story (it is important though) hence why it's not as climatic as some would have liked._**

**_Regardless, tell me what you think! And I'll see you in 2021! The next chapter then will be when shit hits the fan~_**


End file.
